Vigilantes of National City
by SpeedForce 1229
Summary: A knock on her window at midnight reunites Kara with some old friends who are after an arms dealing ninja trying to acquire alien weapons. Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and Mick Rory are teaming up with Team Supergirl and learning things are done a bit differently in National City. NOT a Pairing. Except for Maggie and Alex with a hint of Supercorp. Just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own CW characters.

A/N Okay no kidding this time. This story is going to be short, no more than four or five chapters. Think of it like an episode. Just to get some things clear this story is in no way a pairing of anything or anyone. Just something to help me decompress from finishing Call me Kara. Its supposed to be funny. At least its funny to me and gives me something to do during the hiatus. I was annoyed that National City was not involved in the crossover so here is my take on it. This is a LOT, Arrow, Supergirl crossover in that it will involve all major characters from Supergirl, Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and Mick Rory (Kara never did call him) Enjoy and take it for what its worth. I plan to start a new SG story soon but this is me decompressing before I get involved in another long story. There will be hints of Supercorp that Sara can't help but point out to an oblivious Kara.

Chapter 1

Kara Danvers had enough. The day had been long, listening to her boss once again tell her what a horrible writer she was, reminding her that the only source she had cultivated was a colorful, skirted superhero who wouldn't actually come forward on the record and she couldn't get the simplest assignments done. Kara pointing out that she was close with Lena Luthor had also not won her any points.

"Yeah, she came to Catco to invite you to a party, right? I saw the two of you. Judging by the look she was giving you, I would imagine she wants to give you a lot of information. Unfortunately it's not the kind we print here so get on the streets and bring me something that doesn't belong in a skin magazine."

Kara was not sure what Snapper meant to infer by that and when she had asked her sister, Alex looked away and was strangely silent on the issue. Deciding she had enough for the day the heroine returned to her apartment for a long shower and pigging out in front of the television. Things had been quiet since Lillian Luthor had been taken into custody and though the Henshaw Cyborg was out doing who knows what, she needed this time to herself, especially after the who alien invasion thing. Kara had a lot on her mind, mostly Alex and this Maggie, who while it may have been inadvertent, hurt her sister but then decided she wanted her, Eliza's assertions that Mon El "liked" her, the kiss the two shared that he claims not to remember, this Guardian running around the city, while helping, could also get himself killed and keying down from the recent events on what Barry likes to call Earth 1. Where did he get off saying she was Earth 38? She had half a mind to use her gadget to call Cisco and Barry and have an in-depth discussion on the unfairness of the two being able to number Earths.

At some point during commercial breaks, Kara had drifted off, her mind dreaming of seagulls, beaches, and crullers, also known as her happy place.

Her super hearing woke her up. Normally, Kara was a fairly heavy sleeper, having learned to tune out most sounds unconsciously years ago. But this was different, this was someone calling her name. A voice she recognized being in pain, a hiss almost, and strangely enough it was coming from outside her window.

"Kara!"

Kara jumped up, considered changing from her extremely comfortable pajamas into her Supergirl costume but doubted anyone wanting to harm her would take the time to call out to her first.

She walked carefully towards the window, using her X ray vision to check the surrounding brick and was shocked to see a hooded figure hanging onto the side of the wall. Though dark and unable to make out the face, she knew of only one person that could scale a building this high and also wore a hood.

Lifting up the window she looked to the right side and sure enough, there he was, holding onto a brick ledge with one hand, both feet planted on the wall and a bow in the other hand.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, think you could give me a hand?"

"Why are you out there? Why are you here?"

"All very good questions I would be glad to answer if you would give me a hand inside!"

"Why didn't you just come in through the front of the building?"

"Dressed like this? Would you please, pretty please help me inside?!"

Kara reached for him, and Oliver pushed off with a grunt, swinging into her grip. She noted for the first time his bow had a cable attached to it, leading to the roof.

Pulling him in with no problem, she moved quickly to turn on the lights and saw Barry's mentor who had shot him. A good guy, even if he did need to loosen up a bit. Checking him over, she stopped short at his right thigh.

"You're bleeding!"

"I don't need you to tell me that, Kara." Queen told her, biting sarcasm evident. He limped over to her couch.

"Wait!" Kara moved quickly and was back with several old towels that she laid across her favorite piece of furniture. Oliver looked at her questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't sure if you were bleeding anywhere else. I don't want blood on my couch. It's my favorite piece of furniture." she explained. Oliver threw his hood back but managed not to roll his eyes.

"What happened to your leg?"

"A knife happened. Can you control how hot that heat vision of yours is?"

"Yeah…why? Do I even want to know?"

"It won't stop bleeding. Mick pulled the damn knife out before I could package it and even though it's my quardricep it won't stop bleeding. I need you to cauterize it." the Arrow explained.

"You want me… to burn… your leg… to stop the bleeding?"

"Unless you have something better to do at midnight? No one is here, right? I guess not judging by those pajamas."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm going to rip the pant leg just a bit and you can burn it."

"Its going to hurt. Why don't we go to the hospital? Stitches! Most people use stitches! Yes, we can go to the hospital, I'll fly you there…"

"Look at me! Do I look dressed to go into an ER? Besides the National City Police may be looking for me. I can do my own stitches if you have surgical thread?"

"Yeah, because indestructible aliens keep surgical thread in our apartments in the event bleeding vigilantes from other universes come crawling through the seventh story window at midnight!"

"Then cauterize it! I've been burnt before, its no big deal!"

Kara had enough of his attitude. "Have you ever considered being a bit nicer to me? Why can't you be like Barry?"

"Felicity asks me the same thing all the time." Oliver admitted, trying to use a towel to keep pressure on the wound. "I am nice to you. We had the group hug and everything. I apologized for treating you rudely when we first met."

"Yeah, fine, then a week later you show up wanting me to cauterize your wound while making a joke about me being single because of my pajamas!"

"I wasn't making a joke. It was just an observation. I will be glad to answer all of your questions, if you could just please stop the bleeding." Oliver patiently offered.

Kara ripped his leather pant leg over the wound and unleashed her heat vision, a bit hotter than she probably had to. To his credit, he tensed and hissed but did not scream. Sadly, she guessed he wasn't lying. This wasn't the first time he had been burned. She eased up on the heat, and blew a bit of freeze breath for relief. She wasn't a sadist.

Oliver leaned back on couch and let out a couple deep breaths. "Thank you. You have any burn ointment or an antibiotic for the wound? I would rather it not be infected until I have finished what we came here to do."

"Yeah, I have some burn ointment. Alex burns herself a lot trying to use my stove. I don't know why, she can't cook, not that I'm a great cook either. Are you hungry? I don't really have anything, I do have some leftover pot stickers and …why are the police after you? And did you say Mick? The guy who burned his family and then wanted me to call him? That Mick? Isn't he supposed to be traveling through time or something, safely in another universe?"

"Ointment?"

"Oh right." Kara moved off quickly, back with the burn ointment and handed it to him. "You do it. I'm not good with treating injuries surrounded by blood. I can check you over for any other wounds with my vision as soon as you tell me what is going on, why the police want you, why you are even here and most importantly why you brought the lunatic who was flirting with me? This is my Earth and if he calls me skirt here I am tossing him a long ways."

Oliver rubbed the oil in and sat back. He slipped his quiver off and dropped the bow. Kara noticed the quiver was missing quite a few arrows. Pulling his mask off, he looked at the most powerful woman in the universe wearing a faded blue t shirt that had seen better days and pajama pants that had what he thought were the main characters from Lady and the Tramp. Kara noticed him looking.

"One word about my clothes and you can go back out the way you came." she warned.

"Didn't even cross my mind. Sara and the rest of them came back to Star City after the Dominators were gone. Apparently some woman named Shiva was there to conduct an arms deal. The weapon was a nuclear warhead. She leads a terrorist organization called the Brotherhood of the Fist…"

"Cool name." Kara admitted.

"This brotherhood is collecting an arsenal of weapons, hoping to one day take over China by coupe and take control of its nuclear arsenal and military. Somehow she was able to do this by acquiring weapons the likes of which had never been seen. Sara believed she was given these weapons from the future by a time pirate with the express purpose of helping her achieve her goal. She came back with her team and we were able to stop the sell but her and her team escaped."

"Good job." Kara mumbled, then stopped at the look from Oliver. "No seriously, good job stopping the sell. Go team." The Arrow ignored her criticism and carried on.

"We tracked her down to Central City, where she attempted to break into S.T.A.R. Apparently Barry and his team are off running different dimensions, hopefully not screwing up any more timelines and dealing with some threat called Savitar. Don't ask, I don't know, and unless he asks for my help, I don't want to know. Anyway, only that useless new Wells was there and though she wasn't able to find any weapons she did find one of Cisco's toys, a back up to your inter dimensional key, if one of us needed to get to you and Cisco and Barry weren't around. Of course the idiot left it on his desk and when we cornered them, she used it. Her and her seven friends jumped into the breach and Sara, Mick and I were able to jump in after her before the breach closed."

"Okay, I'll use mine to send you three back and can take care of the nina lady and her posse. No problem. Where are Sara and …him? We can do this now."

"No we can't. We have to track her down and bring her back. She has a lot of connections, a lot of stockpiles and a link to this time pirate. If we can identify him, Sara and her crew can stop this whole thing. When we arrived here she was waiting for us and a fight broke out. We were able to hold our own but the police arrived. She took the opportunity to stab my leg and we all had to go in different directions before we got arrested. Sara found your address in a phone book and I agreed to come here while she and Mick continued the search. They will be here in the morning if they can't find any sign of them. We may need you to sweep the city and see what you can find."

"No problem. I'll wrap them up and bring them to wherever and you guys can take her back to your universe. Believe me I have enough of my own problems walking around here. The head of this Alien hating group who has had my adopted father kidnapped for over a decade just got arrested but there is this Cyborg that hates me and wants me dead. Plus I have this guy… its complicated. He was dying and he kind of kissed me and then he wasn't… dying, not because I kissed him! But he says he doesn't remember it. I'm not really sure what that is all about. My boss is constantly telling me I'm not good enough though I'm not sure what his problem is, and…"

"Kara? Thank you for your help. Would it be okay if I stayed here on your couch tonight and slept while I wait for Sara?"

"Oh, of course. But I think you three should stay here until I can bring these people in. They sound like trouble, for you I mean. I can grab them…"

"Kara," Oliver interrupted. "I appreciate the offer but we have this. If you could use your vision to track them down for us…"

"I don't know, Oliver. This is my universe. Its nothing personal but since National City is my city and really, besides a couple days where I had to save your life, you are kind of an unknown in this situation. I would like to keep you at arm's length. You understand, right?"

"Barry said you didn't get angry much. I suppose he forgot to mention grudges." Oliver told her. "Sara brought up another point, Kara. It is possible that Shiva didn't get the weapons from the future and the Time pirate told her about the key in S.T.A.R.. If she is here now, that … there are other aliens here, right? You talked about the DEO you work with? Barry said he had been there before?"

"Yeah…"

"Are there weapons here that can hurt you? Or other Aliens? Weapons she could get her hands on? Because she can go back anytime as long as she has that key. The rest of Sara's team is waiting for her but if she has those weapons, she could slaughter them. If she is here, we have got to stop her from acquiring any arms she could take back."

Kara hadn't thought of that, the weapons Cadmus had provided the criminals with crossed her mind. There were definitely hand held weapons that could cause mass destruction in this city and though Lillian Luthor was in prison that did not mean Cadmus was out of business. The woman was certainly not talking. Even being held without bail, she had an army of lawyers in her back pocket and any attempt to extract information could ruin the case against her.

"Yes, there are definitely weapons here that she could use to cause a lot of damage, weapons that are from a lot of different planets. Look, it doesn't matter, just relax, lay down and sleep. Sara will find us in the morning and the three of us can talk about can stay in the hallway. Just don't bleed on my couch and let me take these gross, bloody towels away. Tomorrow is Saturday and I planned to walk or fly over the streets and figure out some story to give my jerk boss but… hey, this may make a great story! Supergirl takes out ninja weapons dealer."

"Great. So long as you understand she is coming back with us, dead or alive."

"Alive! You are not killing anyone on my Earth, Oliver Queen! I will send you back!"

"Between me, Sara and Mick I'm the best chance this woman has of going back alive."

Kara decided he was telling the truth… for the most part. "You want to change? I have some pajamas you can borrow…"

Oliver looked at her in disbelief.

'Nevermind then. Okay, do you need painkillers? I have some for the Holiday nights that Alex stays over because she has had too much to drink. She never has a problem except on Holidays. She is weird like that. Not grounded like I am…why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just hoping this is some surreal hallucination I am having. I don't need pajamas but if your sister has hangovers does that mean you might have alcohol here? Something stronger than a beer?"

"Yep, hold on." Oliver had a Vodka bottle in his hands in less than a second. "I had Tequila before Thanksgiving dinner but it disappeared. Mon El must have drank it."

"Montel?" Oliver asked, after taking a swig and downing half the bottle, then pouring a bit on his wound.

"Mon El. He was the one I was telling you about that kissed me when he was dying… drink more and sleep. I'll find you some clothes in the morning." Kara gave up, seeing his eyes glazing over as he finished the bottle in a second swallow. She moved to her room and threw a blanket over the man, then went to her bedroom. Kara briefly wondered how she would sleep with the events of tonight on her mind.

She was snoring within a minute.

At the busiest Alien bar in National City, Alex Danvers sat at the bar, annoyed. Maggie was supposed to have been here thirty minutes ago and all she had gotten was a text saying she was running late with no further information, despite Alex's questions. The two were… Alex wasn't completely sure where they were at. The night they had was amazing but hadn't gone far, other than kissing, drinking wine and falling even deeper for the cop. She understood this was new, new to her and most likely new to Maggie. Maggie had hurt her before but that was forgotten. Still Alex kept her guard up. She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to hurt. She was crazy about the woman and wanted this to work so badly any slight such as being late without a rational text explaining why, kept her on edge.

Her worry about being stood up was gone, replaced by another kind of worry, when Maggie walked in. The woman's face looked drained. She was obviously tired, not a look she had seen on the woman she might call her girlfriend.

"Hey, are you okay? Bad night?"

Maggie laughed. "Weird night. We got called to a gang fight in progress. It was… unique."

"Unique? What sort of aliens were you dealing with?"

"Aliens? I don't think they were aliens. Okay, one guy who had a flame thrower might have been an alien, but was most likely just a very unfortunate man in the looks department. I didn't get a good look at him. No, apparently we walked into a ninja fight."

"A ninja fight?" Alex asked doubtfully. "In National City?"

"Yep, complete with a flame thrower. We get a 911 call about a gang fight in an alley between people using swords and bows and one guy had a flame thrower. The other gang was using Katana and handguns, though there were only four shells found. One gun was found pinned to a wall through the trigger guard by an arrow of all things. Whoever made that shot had serious skill. So we show up and have both ends surrounded. I'm behind a car, wanting to avoid being hit by an arrow, tell them to put their hands up and one did. A fairly small woman in white, though I couldn't make out her face. She raised her hands and then dropped them, there was an explosion of bright light , a lot of smoke and they were all gone, ninjas and the flame thrower, some hooded guy and the woman. One of my officers swears he saw them flying to the roofs of the two buildings but a search turned up nothing. We did find blood on scene and are checking it for DNA but I doubt the results will be in soon."

"You should have called me." Alex told her.

"If it was aliens you would have been the first to know, but ninjas, that is probably more under the PD's jurisdiction."

"Maybe but Supergirl could have been there in seconds… what?"

Maggie shook her head. "You and Supergirl, you two are pretty tight, huh?"

"Yeah, we are. She works with the DEO and she did kind of saved the world not long ago. Why? Do you not like her or something?" Alex asked, a bit defensively.

"I don't know her. But you do. You know who she really is, don't you? I know you two are close, I know she must have some life that doesn't revolve around flying. How she stays under the radar, considering she doesn't wear a mask, I will never understand, but you do. Sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes it seems that… nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No! Tell me."

"It just seems like the two of you are very close. Like you are in sync with each other. Honestly when I first saw the two of you together I kind of thought you were a couple."

Alex spit the drink she had been sipping on the bar.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that isn't true?" Maggie guessed hopefully. She would normally never admit that she was jealous of the hot blond in a skirt and tight top but she was at times. Who wouldn't be?

"Look, Supergirl and I work together. Our agency is very lucky to have her, considering her cousin refuses to work with any Government organization. Yes, I am one of the few people who know who she is and no, I will never say. We are close but we are friends, that is it."

Maggie nodded and took a long drink of her beer.

"Glad to hear it."

"Were you jealous?" Alex asked, somewhat amused and somewhat mystified. She expected Maggie to deny it.

"Yep." Maggie responded, too tired to lie.

"Oh… well there is no need to be. Hey, I can call her and when you track down these ninjas she would be glad to help. I have it on good authority that arrows, swords and flame throwers do not hurt her. She could help keep your officers safe." Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. I'll let you know if a gang fight breaks out again. You can call your best friend in blue."

"Maggie…"

"Kidding. Want to play pool? I was thinking tomorrow night maybe we could go on an actual date besides this bar, if you wanted to."

Alex heart warmed at that. "I would love to." This would be a step in the right direction. Alex knew where she wanted this to go and was pretty sure that Maggie wanted the same thing but this had to be slow. She wanted it to be right. The idea of being rejected again was definitely in the back of her head.

"Hey, listen, if you don't want Supergirl involved then could I at least ask my sister if she has heard of anything. She is a reporter and has a lot of contacts on the street." Alex lied. Though since Mon El was working as an alien enforcer for loan sharks, Alex supposed he did count as a contact.

"Your sister? The one who looked at me with that weird smile? I think she wanted to knife me. That was one creepy smile. I guess you told her about…"

"I tell my sister everything, most everything. I'll ask her in the morning."

"You mind if I come with you?" Maggie asked. "I'm guessing if you and your sister are that close and she looked like she wanted to murder me despite the creepy smile, I should probably get on her good side."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, agreeing that Kara probably didn't have the best opinion of Maggie since she disappeared for a few days after the two had come to some sort of relationship. Apparently her little sister decided she was homesick and went to the Fortress of Solitude or something. Kara was pretty evasive about her whereabouts but Alex didn't push. What she did with her time was her business.

Of course the big sister the blonde would crack eventually and talk.

"Sure. Bring her crullers and you are back in her good graces."

The next morning, after Kara had woken Oliver to inform him that she would be going out to buy him clothes for the day with the $100 bill she spied in the bottom of his quiver and offered the use of her shower, Oliver decided to take her up on the offer. Once assured the woman was still out and not feeling like dressing in his uniform, he walked into the kitchen for a cup of the coffee he smelt, wearing only a towel.

He was lost in thought about the situation, having no way to contact Sara, not knowing if they had found Shiva or not and the other recent events that occurred after Kara had left, mostly centering around inadvertently killing Felicity's boyfriend. Something told him the fact that he thought he was killing someone else would not be the best excuse for Kara to hear so decided if she asked what he had been up to, he would leave those events out.

Because he was lost in thought, he never heard the door unlock, but did here something drop. Turning quickly and reaching for a weapon, remembering he only was wearing a towel and trying to stay cool, he saw two women standing in the doorway. One had dropped what looked like a box of donuts.

Alex for her part was frozen, taken completely off guard, seeing a man in Kara's apartment, smiling and wearing only a towel around his waist. She wasn't sure what to do, thinking if someone broke into her sister's apartment, he wouldn't take a shower or be holding a fresh cup of coffee.

"Hi." Oliver tried, wearing his panted charming smile.

"Hi…"

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe. I'm here to see my sister. My tracker showed she wasn't here so I thought I would use my key and wait for her but… who are you?"

"You have a tracker on your sister?" Oliver asked, wondering who does that.

"I think…I mean yeah, but not because… it's just she has a habit of getting into trouble, disappearing at weird times…"

"I see."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Alex tried. Oliver's eyes were on the woman beside her. Both obviously knew how to handle themselves and the Arrow thought he recognized her from a brief encounter with the police last night. She must have been a detective as she had been in plain clothes with the other uniformed officers.

"I'm…" Before Oliver could think of a fake name, Kara rushed in, shopping bag in hand. She had heard the conversation from the lobby.

"Alex?! Hi! Uh… what are you doing here? And with Maggie… hi Maggie. This gets even better."

Both women took in the disheveled girl who stepped inside. To her absolute embarrassment and horror, Oliver stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Kara, you mean you didn't tell your sister about us? I suppose we have been a bit low key. My name is Oliver. I've heard a lot about you…Alex." Oliver finished wondering if Kara knew her sister kept a tracker somewhere on her, probably her phone. He remembered something about a DEO but his mind had been on Prometheus after the aliens had left.

"Yeah, no, I guess it slipped my mind… honey." Kara tried, wishing this was a nightmare and hoping gravity didn't defeat that towel. She didn't even have time to register the scars all over the man's torso. She just wanted Alex and Maggie to go. If it had been only Alex she would have explained everything. So of course Alex brought her cop girlfriend.

"Uh huh." Alex told her, recognizing the mortification on her sister's face. "So whats in the bag? Kind of early to be shopping, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, Kara had to pick me up some clothes. Mine were…ruined last night." he told Alex with an evil grin, channeling his former playboy personna from long ago.

"Please make it stop." Kara whispered, thinking she may find this Shiva and give Oliver to her. "So whats up Alex? You usually aren't here this early. Everything… okay?"

Alex took her disapproving eyes off the scarred, half naked man and focused on her little sister who was red as a fire truck.

"Yeah, Maggie was wanting to know if your street contacts had heard anything about a gang fight last night? We were wondering, being a reporter, if you could talk to your contacts. Apparently there was quite the scuffle involving bows, arrows, flame throwers, swords… the usual. Think you could ask around?"

"Of course. No one was… hurt in this gang fight, right?"

Maggie shook her head. "One of the participants was bleeding but not enough to kill him or her. The ninjas disappeared in a cloud of smoke."

"Wow, that is unusual. I will get right on that. Check with my… sources." Kara offered, trying to move away from Oliver's arm, casually.

"I thought we were going dancing tonight. You promised to show me the city today, remember darling? Sleep in, breakfast in bed, a tour of the city, dancing and whatever else we might find to do?"

"My sister needs help. A tour of the city can wait, Don't you think, dear?" Kara finished, stepping on Oliver's foot, causing the Arrow to clench his teeth.

"Of course. I suppose I should get dressed. It was nice to meet you Alex, and I didn't catch your name?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer. I don't mean to intrude but I carry a few scars myself. Could I ask you where you got all those? They look brutal."

Alex would have normally chided her for being intrusive but she was very interested in his reply.

"Skiing accident." Oliver popped out immediately.

"Skiing? Because it looks like a lot of knife wounds, almost like someone tried to gut you. Those look like gunshot wounds. A couple of them could even be small projectiles, like arrows. All that from skiing accident?"

"The slope went through a rough neighborhood." he offered, causing Kara to snort and cover it up as a cough.

"How long have you been a member of the Russian Mafia?" Maggie continued her interrogation.

"I'm not a member… that is sort of a random question."

"That tattoo on your chest is a Bratva tattoo, indicating the rank of Captain. If you aren't a Captain you could be killed for having it."

Oliver feigned shock. "I had no idea. I got drunk with a Russian friend who was visiting from Moscow and the next morning I woke up with this. She told me it was just a traditional Russian tattoo. Maybe she was setting me up to be killed. We didn't stay friendly long afterward. I guess I just hadn't found the right girl until I met Kara. I should really get dressed, unless you have anymore questions about my scars and tattoos?"

"I didn't mean to pry." Maggie lied poorly. She didn't know what was going on but she was sure of two things, this man was definitely not Kara's boyfriend and he was a very bad liar, no matter how charming he tried to act.

"No problem. Oliver is an open book. Sometimes I can't get him to shut up. Alex, why don't you call me later and we can maybe have some sister time? You can go with me when I talk to my… sources."

"Oh, you bet I will. Let me get these crullers off the floor and you can make sure your new boyfriend who spent the night is appropriately dressed. I'll see you soon. Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own CW characters

A/N welcome back you crazy followers. Welcome to my decompression therapy. I again stress this is not an Oliver Kara pairing. Its just me having a bit of fun before I launch into something with an actual plot again. So its late Saturday but SaraLance I did say it would be out today. With an hour and fifteen minutes to spare I give you the next installment of this Comedy. I mean Comedy in the Shakespearean sense meaning Tragedy.

Chapter 2

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" Kara screamed as soon as she knew Alex and Maggie were safely away.

"I recognized her from last night. She was at the fight in the alley. She is a cop."

"So? You decided that was a good reason to molest me? Why the hell are you walking around my apartment in…in… that? And then you put your arm around me? I should snap it off!"

"I had to think of a reason to be here! She would have been suspicious…" Oliver defended.

"Oh yeah, because she isn't suspicious now. Great job, Mr I don't get unnerved. Change into clothes, actual clothes, and as soon as Sara gets here and Mick stays in a motel we are going to the DEO."

"Uh, the agency you work with? I don't think thats the best idea."

"You think your ninjas are trying to steal alien weapons. The DEO deals with rogue aliens and alien weapons. We are going there. You are going to explain to my sister that you are a liar! Who the hell skis through a bad neighborhood?"

"I wasn't expecting an interrogation before I had my morning coffee!"

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Dress before that towel… falls off. The next time you put an arm around me, I will break it off. Try using a bow with one arm." Kara warned.

"No problem. Besides I am pretty sure your sister knows I'm a liar. Did you know she had a tracker on you?"

"Duh. I have a tracker on her also."

"Why?"

"So we know where both of us are! We both get kidnapped pretty often. That sounds so wrong, but its true." Kara admitted.

"Where does she think you were last week?" the Arrow asked, suspecting deception was at play. He would know.

"I… I may have told her I was at my cousin's Fortress…why are you still half naked?"

Oliver threw his hands up, grabbed the clothing bag and walked to Kara's room.

"Don't sit on my bed!"

Taking a deep breath, she thought of grabbing coffee or heading back to the Alien bar and getting drunk. She doubted it was open this early though. Maybe M'gann, no she was in holding at the DEO for being a White Martian, although J'onn still hadn't said what crime she actually committed. Thinking about it, J'onn actually attacked her. As she was pouring the cup of coffee her phone buzzed. Kara could guess who the text was from.

/Who the hell is he? WTF?/

/Stop using curse letters in texts. There isn't a need for that language/

/I find a half naked man who looks like he has been skiing in bad neighborhoods in your apartment WTF is perfectly acceptable. Who is he? I know you have better taste/

/Of course I have better taste! Don't be mean though. He isn't a bad guy. Okay he can be rude, but he is a friend of Barry so I have to be nice/

/Barry? How the hell did you meet him? You told me the Allen guy came alone/

/He helped Barry and I fight off an alien invasion on Barry's Earth last week! /

"Oh no. I shouldn't have typed that. Can I pull it back? There must be someway to pull it back." Kara mumbled, wondering why she didn't think before sending texts.

/You fought off an alien invasion last week in another Universe? I must have read that wrong because you said you were at Clark's hangout/

/I was/

/not/ Kara admitted.

/DEO, in an hour. Bring Rambo or I am bringing him in with cuffs on/

/Not a good idea. I would probably be best handling him/

Kara had no texts for a minute and a half, enjoying her coffee, and hoping Alex would let it go.

/He is a damn ninja, isn't he?/

"Ohh, thats not good. Dating a detective has really helped her investigative instincts. How to answer this one?"

/ He is not a ninja /

/That I know of./ she continued. /Ninja's wear black, right? He dresses in green. He is kind of a jerk but he is a hero on his Earth. He needs our help. Bringing him and his friend and hopefully not another jerk to DEO as soon as his friend and the jerk get here/

/What are his powers?/

"Hmm, honesty or lie? Thats a tough call. On the one hand if I make up a power, Alex is going to want to see it. If I tell her the truth she will tell Eliza."

/He is really good with a bow and arrow./

A long period of silence, while Kara enjoyed a few more sips and grabbed two crullers out of the box.

/He shoots people with a bow and arrow, doesn't he? U went to another Earth to fight an alien invasion without me and didn't say a word. Now you have a half naked Ninja Robin Hood hanging on you this morning. I am so telling Mom/

Kara snorted. "Who does she think she is? I can do what I want. I'm not a child. Tell Eliza, see if I care."

/Please don't tell Eliza/

/Friend or not, DEO in an hour, or I am telling J'onn/

/Okay. Don't tell J'onn. About the half naked part at least. That was embarrassing/

/One hour/

Oliver walked back in, wearing the clothes she had gotten him.

"What the hell is this?"

"I think you look nice." Kara admitted. Okay so maybe he wasn't dressed in his usual style but the green checkered dress shirt would look a lot better with the bow tie she bought. The Khaki slacks were a nice touch though.

"Nice? Should I wear glasses I don't need also?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I have an extra pair I got for Mon El, but he didn't like them. You are more than welcome to wear them if you want."

A knock on the door cut off any sarcastic remark that Oliver might have let loose. Kara squealed and opened it quickly, grabbing Sara before she had a chance to realize the door was open.

"I am so glad you are here. Can you send Oliver and Mick back…wait, where is Mick? Did he get killed?" Kara asked with a bit too much excitement.

Sara chuckled. "Nope, still alive and excited about seeing you again. He is hiding the car in an alley nearby." The White Canary tossed a phone to Oliver.

"You look ridiculous." she told him, enjoying this way too much.

"Thanks, Kara picked my wardrobe."

"I think he looks professional. Where is your white suit?"

"I left it in the car." Sara offered. Kara took in her tight jeans and tight black top that showed cleavage Kara wished she had.

"Wait, where did you get phones, and clothes and…a car?"

"Oh, uh… you see… its a funny story."

"We stole them." Mick answered, walking in while Sara dropped her head. "How you been skirt? I've been thinking about you every night, sometimes during the day."

"Do not call me skirt! This my Earth. You are a…a…an idiot! From now on you will be called idiot on my Earth!"

"Oh, semi harsh language from Karen. No problem, I like a little fire in a woman. You aren't using those little peepers of yours on me, are you?"

"Mick!" Sara scolded. "She is being nice enough to help us out. Behave! Sorry Kara. We didn't steal the clothes and phones and car. We just… borrowed them. Once we have the bitch we came for, we are going to leave them on this Earth, I promise."

"Oh, well thats okay, I guess. Just don't… okay…" Kara tried, thinking of some way to justify this in her mind.

"Hey you work with some alien enforcement agency, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah… at least I did. I may be fired after this, which come to think of it they don't really pay me. That doesn't seem right, does it?"

"I was thinking maybe you could take us there, find some info, maybe get some back up to take these guys down?" Sara suggested.

"Sara, I told her we had this." Oliver argued immediately.

"Yeah, we have it alright. We are outnumbered in a strange universe with no backup, against an unfamiliar opponent who is after alien weapons. What we do have is a bad ass super heroine who happens to have a special ops team that specializes in aliens and their weapons watching her back. You are more than welcome to go after them on your own. I'm sticking with her."

Kara smirked at the Arrow. "Glad to see Sara has common sense. Plus she is a better fighter than you. Lets go Sara. I do have to bring Oliver. He molested me when he was half naked in front of my sister and inferred that we slept together. Alex is going to get to beat him or she will tell my adoptive Mom. Eliza has serious lecture skills. She can make a saint feel guilty. If I give you money could the two of you take a taxi to the DEO while I fly there? Something tells me parking a stolen car in front of the DEO wouldn't go over well."

"What about me?" Heatwave asked.

"There is a bar about five blocks from here. You should check it out, see if you can find any of these ninjas you are looking for." Kara suggested, knowing there was no bar anywhere near her apartment., especially one open this early. She wouldn't do that to people who were out to have a good time.

"No deal. We are a team now. Where you go, I go." he offered with a wicked grin.

"We can go two miles high and I can race you down." Kara countered. "Show a little respect at the DEO, Just watch Sara and do what she does."

"Sleep with the hot chicks in the room? I can handle that."

"Mick! I don't… always do that."

"Queen of France." Mick reminded her.

"She seduced me! Give me the address and we will meet you there, Kara. Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem. Just keep these…"

"Mick will leave you alone. I'm not sure what Oliver did but he has had a rough week. He killed Felicity's boyfriend." Sara told her.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill him! I feel bad enough Sara, do we really have to bring this up?"

"Wait a minute." Kara stopped his rant. "You were going out with Felicity and now you killed her boyfriend? She is so sweet. What happened?"

"I was chasing this serial killer who has been stalking me for months. He set up her boyfriend in his costume and I shot him. Please can we drop it?"

"So you were going to kill this serial killer?"

"Exactly. I didn't know…"

"Why didn't you just wrap him in one of your trick arrows?"

"Because… he had killed a lot of people and I wanted him dead, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I went there with the purpose of killing him and got played. I feel dumb enough so…"

"Did he just stand there? Were there other people? Did he have henchmen? Didn't they say anything?"

"I… I may have… in my attempt to get to him, it was a fight and I was in a hurry…"

"He killed them all too, Karen. Now I'm not looking so bad, right?" Mick asked, stepping towards her until Sara hit him in the back of the head.

"So whats the address? We will meet you there and I promise these idiots will be on their best behavior. No killing anyone, right guys?"

"Yep, no problem." Oliver agreed quickly.

"What if someone tries to kill me first?"

"Shut up Mick."

Thirty two minutes later by Alex's count, the trio from Earth 1 walked in, led by the skirted heroine, two of them carrying bags. Of course J'onn and Alex were at the end of the long walk, waiting for her, very disapproving faces present.

To make matters worse, every agent in the room stopped and stared at the newcomers.

"This isn't uncomfortable at all." Sara whispered.

"Your idea to come here." Oliver reminded her. Kara sensing the tension, decided to break the ice. It had worked for her cousin.

"Hi everybody! These are my friends… two of them. The other is a friend of theirs. This is Oliver…"

"Green Arrow." he corrected.

"And Sara…"

"White Canary." she clarified.

"And this guy is… Mick."

"Relax, I'm not allowed to kill anybody. Carry on with your business."

All three glared at him, but the agents did walk away, most to the armory.

"Kara walked slowly towards the glaring Martian and her sister. Oliver decided to make amends, since Sara decided they needed these people.

"Good to see you again, Alex. I am sorry…"

Oliver's apology was cut short when Alex hit him in the mouth. The Arrow grabbed his face, seeing a bit of blood.

"I probably deserved that." he admitted.

"Touch my sister again and I will shoot your knee caps." Alex promised. Oliver threw up his hands.

"Promise, no more touching. You caught me by surprise and I recognized your girlfriend from last night, knew she was a cop and figured…"

"That you would make my sister look like a Ho?"

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted…"

"Ollie please shut up before you make it worse." Sara begged. "I apologize for him, I've done it a lot over the years. I'm Captain Sara Lance and this is my crew mate Mick Rory. I suppose you all know Oliver Queen now."

"What exactly are you the Captain of?" J'onn asked.

"The Wave Rider. Its a time traveling ship…"

"It has a tractor beam. It is so cool." Supergirl interrupted.

"And we protect the timeline of our Universe from people who are interested in changing it for their own gains."

"You have a time traveling space ship!? That is so cool!" Winn shouted, having been listening from the sidelines but unable to stay quiet at this turn of events.

"Is there someplace private we can go and I can explain the situation?" Canary begged, wanting to get away from the open area, surrounded by men and women in black.

"Of course, as soon as your friend hands over the flamethrower." J'onn told her, having read the man's mind and being very disturbed by what he saw.

"I don't hand over my…"

Kara had the weapon in J'onns hand before Heatwave could finish the sentence.

"Not nice Karen."

J'onn morphed into his true form, grabbing the man by his throat. "I have read your mind. Her name is Kara. You will call her Supergirl no matter how stupid you think the name is. She is not Karen, Skirt, or Blondie and is certainly not the other name in your head."

"There is another name? What is it?" Kara asked, disturbed.

"You don't want to know. Welcome to the DEO, Captain Lance."

"Sara, please."

"Of course. I am the director, J'onn and this is Supergirl's sister Alex. We will give you any help you need while you are here. You seem like an honorable person. You," he looked at Oliver, " touch her again and I will give you a lobotomy. Follow me."

Inside the conference room, Sara explained the situation.

"So that is where we are at. If Lady Shiva gets to…"

"Lady Shiva?" Oliver interrupted. "She has a title now?"

"She has had a title for many years. I ran into her when I was a member of the League of Assassins. She is no joke and neither are her Brotherhood."

"Did you say League of Assassins?" Alex asked, alarming Kara.

"On their Earth assassins is what they call superheroes. We would say League of Superheroes." Supergirl told the two, but her attempt at softening the blow by lying poorly was cut short when Mick coughed, sounding like he said a word involving male cows and fecal matter.

"Okay, first we have to figure out where she would get the weapons" Alex told the group. "I doubt she would attack here and Cadmus certainly isn't volunteering. Who would be the easiest target?"

"Who has been in the news lately for creating weapons to counter the alien weapons?" "J'onn asked, looking at Kara.

"Wait a minute. She probably isn't happy with me. When I accused her mother of being the head of Cadmus, Lena sort of kicked me out."

"But you were right and Lena is the one who took her down." Alex reminded her, doubting in the limited interactions she had seen Lena and Kara in, that the woman would stay mad at her sister. Of course she wasn't mad at her sister, just Supergirl. "Tell her you want to follow up on her personally taking down Cadmus and her own mother. Play to her ego and warn her that there are rumors her company will be attacked by Alien hating terrorists."

Kara didn't feel right about this, not wanting to play Lena. Everyone at the table was looking at her now. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to warn her. That way she could be ready and I could protect her…I mean the company, yeah the company, if the Brotherhood attacked her… I mean the company."

"I'll come with you if that is okay. I will recognize anyone casing the place." Sara offered.

"Great! Just you though… unless Alex, you can come also, just not…"

"I need a workshop, metal fabrication if you have one. I used up quite a few arrows and weapons in our initial battle. I need to make as many as I can, as quickly as I can."

"Mr. Schott will show you to a suitable area. Your friend Mick Rory however…"

"We could put him in the cell with the White Martian! I bet he would love getting to know a visitor from another planet." Kara suggested. J'onn sighed while Alex gave it serious thought.

"We have a break room, filled with many agents throughout the day. You are welcome to eat and wait. Just don't leave the room, until your Captain comes for you." The Martian told him in no uncertain terms.

"Can I have my flame…

"No!" five voices said at once.

Before Kara could leave, Alex pulled her to the side. The Kryptonian groaned, knowing this had been coming.

"You didn't think you should mention traveling to another Universe to fight an alien invasion to me, Kara?"

"I owed Barry a favor and knew you would either want to come or try to talk me out of it. If something happened to both of us, Jeremiah would never have a chance of escaping."

"You could have left a note in your apartment! What if you were killed? Nobody would ever know what happened to you!"

"Sorry? I was kind of in the moment and fighting with Barry is so much fun. He is a great guy, not at all like Oliver. Oliver isn't bad, just…different. Sara was really cool, you should see her in her white uniform. It fits her so well and is so bad ass. She has throwing stars and this staff that she can really kick butt with, she also piloted the ship and used a tractor beam to stop this alien bomb from hitting the ground, okay Firestorm did turn it to water but she caught it and…"

"Oh my God, another one." Alex whispered, wondering if Kara would ever realize her fascination with powerful women. Cat Grant, Lena Luthor and now a time traveling assassin.

"Another what?"

"Nothing. What do you really know about her besides the time traveling ship and her past affiliation with a group called the League of Assassins?"

"I got to know her quite a bit at the victory party. She was dead for six months and resurrected, she slept with the Queen of France, she totally kicks ass, she has this awesome suit, did I mention that, it is so hot on her and she hasn't killed anyone in a couple of centuries."

"Because she time traveled, right?"

Kara sighed. "Couldn't get that past you, could I? Yes her and Vixen may have gotten in a fight with some Samurais and real ninjas a few weeks ago but those guys started it, she just ended it. She is cool, powerful, has a beautiful smile but she can also be really intimidating…"

"At least she is younger than Cat Grant." Alex mumbled. Of course Kara heard.

"What does Miss Grant have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Go check in with Lena. I'm going to see if Winn has gotten anywhere with searching the city for strange clusters of energy spikes in the city. If we can find a large stockpile, maybe we can hit Cadmus and take this Lady Shiva out. Be careful huh? Call me if you see any ninjas with alien weapons. Promise?"

"Yes."

"And do not travel dimensions without me again, or… or…or I'm telling Mom."

"I will tell you first, I promise. I have to go, Sara is probably waiting and I really need to smooth things over with Lena, at least between Lena and Supergirl. I don't like her being mad at me. She is so smart and the way she looks at me, her eyes are beautiful and strong, and we have so much in common with her trying to make a name for herself outside of Lex and me and Kal…"

"Go!"

"No reason to be snippy. Want anything to eat while I am out?"

"Orange Chicken and fried rice. Thanks, love you."

"Love you."

A few minutes later Kara and Sara landed in an alley next to the L Corp building. Kara changed quickly back to her civilian persona and clothes.

"I never would have thought a pony tail and some glasses would be a good disguise but you pull off the hot superhero and the hot secretary look well. Sorry, reporter."

"Thank you! Did you like flying?"

"Yeah, I've never really done it before, even with the people I have known who can fly. It was… interesting. Do you always hold yourself around your passenger like that? Not that I am complaining. I am definitely not complaining."

"No, I usually just grab whoever by the shoulders but I wanted to make sure I didn't drop you. I wasn't holding you too tight, was I?"

"Definitely not. Okay, so how do we get up to see this Lena Luthor? I would imagine being a CEO she probably has a lot of appointments."

"Oh its no problem. She told her receptionist that I can come see her anytime I want, no appointment needed. All access pass." Kara told her proudly. Sara was surprised.

"You are a reporter. She knows you are a reporter. She is a CEO of a billion dollar corporation. She gave you all access, just like that?"

"Yep. I was surprised too but I think we share a connection. Its weird I know but…why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. I realize we didn't get a lot of time to really know each other and we are kind of on a clock here, but could I ask you some questions…some personal questions?"

Kara was confused, thinking Sara would want to catch the bad guys and protect Lena as quickly as possible but the look on her face made her hard to turn down.

"Of course."

"Have you ever had… a boyfriend?"

"Oh," Kara started, taken off guard by the question. "I… there was this guy I liked last year, I was crazy about him, but he had this girlfriend. She was gorgeous. She had these amazing eyes and her lips, wow, I wish I had her lips. Anyway they broke up and we finally got together. I kissed him, twice, of course they were separated because of end of the world stuff, but after everything calmed down… I just, I don't know. We could be together, there was nothing holding us back, he wanted to be with me but… it didn't feel right? I guess I think, no I know, I needed some time to find myself. But yeah, other than that… there is kind of a guy now. He drove me crazy at first, we come from rival planets, our planets hated each other but together we don't feel so alone, you know? I love Alex but having someone who remembers their planet and losing it, he can kind of understand me. We actually… he was dying from this alien virus that my father created, my dead father, and I felt horrible but… we kind of kissed each other when he woke up."

"Okay…"

"But then he said he didn't remember it. It was kind of a relief and kind of made me a little hurt. He told me I was absolutely beautiful. Can you believe that?"

"Absolutely." Sara agreed, eyes running over the blonde, now in fairly tight slacks and a form fitting sweater.

"Anyway, I thought he might want to mate with me but…"

"Hold up. Mate?"

"Oh no. Thats what we would call dating on our planets. I guess mate is the closest translation. We had arranged marriages or mates and I think he likes me but he said he didn't like, like me. You know what I mean?"

"You are killing me with your innocence." Sara grumbled. If only the girl wasn't so sweet, Shiva could wait.

"Anyway, I'm not pursuing it. If he wants me he can admit it to me. But yeah, other than that, nobody in my life."

"No…no girls?"

Kara's eyebrows rose and she adjusted her glasses. "You are thinking of Alex. She just realized she was gay. Its so great that she has discovered this and is open to romance, but no, not me."

"So you have never found any girls… beautiful?"

"Besides, you and Lena and Miss Grant, and Vixen and Lucy Lane? No never… okay Felicity was kind of cute. I love her glasses. It is so sad Oliver killed her boyfriend. But no, besides the ones I mentioned… there was this cheerleader in high school, Rao, I wish I had her legs…"

"I bet you did."

"What? Oh, okay, we should really talk to Lena. I don't like the idea of ninjas out to get her. I have already had to save her a few times in the past couple months. I just want her safe. She has saved me and my friends a couple times, even gunned down this…why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Sara shook her head. "Lets go check on your good friend, you poor confused child."

In the lobby to Sara's shock, Kara was instantly recognized by the security guard at the front desk.

"Good morning Miss Danvers."

"You know me?"

"Miss Luthor has given your picture to every employee here with instructions that you are to be brought to her immediately. Apparently she hasn't seen you in a week and was worried. She is in a board meeting but we have instructions to alert her immediately. Do you know the way to her office?"

"Something tells me she does." Sara mumbled.

Within seconds Kara was ushered to a private elevator and walked confidently to Lena's huge office.

"Nice view." Sara admitted.

"I know. I love to come hang out on the balcony. I miss hanging out on the balcony with Miss Grant but here, it feels good to."

"Hanging out on the balcony. So that is what it is called in this Universe."

"Kara!"

Both women turned to find what Sara could only think of as a sex on legs. The dark black dress, the cut out stiletto heels,the dark blood red lipstick, her midnight black hair hanging in a simple pony tail down the whole of her back, her smoky eyes… and those eyes were looking at Kara like Mick looked at matches.

"Hi Lena! I hope you don't mind me dropping in…"

"I've been worried about you. I haven't seen you in a week, I stopped by your apartment but no one answered, I called your work and when you hadn't been in that acting CEO Olsen said you had taken a few days off and wasn't sure where you were. I hoped Supergirl might drop by and give me a hint but…"

"You did all this because you hadn't seen her in a week?" the Canary asked. Surely Kara couldn't be this oblivious…right?

"I'm sorry, who are you? Are you with Kara?"

Sara had an idea Lena wasn't asking about how she got up here when she said with.

"Sara Lance, Homeland Security. I'm afraid I don't have a badge, Kara sort of rushed me here. I work with her sister."

"The FBI agent? You said…"

"Yes, I work in conjunction with the FBI. I am not supposed to tell you my real name or what it is I do exactly. Kara has some information and insisted that you be told immediately, so I am breaking protocol this once."

"I see. Kara have a seat. Your friend also. Is this information you want to tell me alone? I can have a tour of the building arranged for her while we talk."

"No, actually, I am here for two reasons. One, I wanted to tell you how amazing it was, saving all those people like you did, the aliens, turning in your mother…Supergirl thinks so too. You really helped her out."

Lena waved it away. "I actually kicked her out of my office when she told me her suspicions about my mother. I thought she might be trying to frame a Luthor, but she told me that I was… she said some really inspiring things to me and… honestly, I think I just didn't want to admit my mother was capable of such a thing, not to her, or you. This world thinks the worst of my family and now with my brother and mother in prison… I hope this doesn't change how you perceive me, Kara?"

"Of course not! What you did was so amazing. I would like to write a story about it, giving you a lot more credit than you received in the initial coverage. You were a real hero."

So much for sleeping with Supergirl, was Sara's primary thought, watching the two fan girling over each other. Not that she had planned to. Okay, the thought may have crossed her mind.

"Speaking of heroes, have you spoken to Supergirl? I couldn't help but notice she was not seen the entire time you took your little vacation. I was wondering…"

"Total coincidence!" Kara nearly shouted, forcing Sara to hold back another eye roll.

"Oh, okay. I'll admit for a second I thought you two might be…"

"Might be what?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Together? Off somewhere alone? You never did tell me how you two became close. You are close to her obviously. Is there perhaps more than friendship?"

"No, I'm not sure what you mean but we are just friends." Kara told her, relieved that Lena hadn't suspected they were the same person but not sure what exactly she was inferring.

"But you know who she is," Lena continued, "You know who she really is. You must be very close to be trusted with that knowledge. Has she ever let you wear her cape?" the woman teased.

"No, gosh no. I would look ridiculous in a cape. Just silly. I couldn't pull it off, not the way she can."

"I have an idea you would look great in a cape. Maybe you can dress like her at our upcoming Halloween party? I was wanting to ask you to be my guest but of course you had disappeared."

"What? You want me to dress like…Supergirl?"

"And this gets kinkier and kinkier." Sara mumbled. "Maybe we should get to the point. Miss Luthor, there is a terrorist organization in National City and we believe their goal is to steal alien weapons. Since your company and more to the point you, have been in the news with recent victories over rogue aliens we are concerned that your company may be a target. Do you have any weapons that could be considered, developmental perhaps? Something a terrorist would like to have?"

"I have quite a few armaments being developed in our R&D division, on the outskirts of the City. Should anyone want weapons of the nature of which you are speaking, we have quite a few prototypes. Not alien weapons but weapons to assist the law enforcement community should Supergirl ever need assistance protecting citizens."

"You are developing weapons to help Supergirl?" Sara asked, trying not to roll her eyes.

"She is important to Kara and has saved my life more than once. She believes in me like Kara, and I do not have many people in my life who do."

"You should. You are amazing. I bet Supergirl thinks the same thing. She was really upset after the last talk you had."

"Yes, I almost thought that you were staying away because she had told you…and with the two of you being close…"

"For God's sake, Kara isn't doing Supergirl! Can we focus?" Sara begged. "With your permission we would like to set up a sting operation tonight, in the event that the group attempts to rob the R&D division. If you could ask your employees to stay away and allow us to enter and protect…"

"Of course. I will be there as well. If someone is going to try and steal my toys I plan to watch them fail."

"Lena, it could be dangerous. Why don't you stay home, where it is safe?"

"Would you like to come over Kara? Perhaps we could watch a movie? I've been binge watching Homeland on Netflix. I saw your Facebook page. You are quite the fan, aren't you? We can order some of your favorites. I saw several restaurant reviews on your page, maybe we can order…"

"You stalk her on Facebook?" the Canary interrupted. "Kara will be there because she needs to cover the story or something. Make up whatever reason you want. We really need you safe somewhere else. There could be violence and no innocents need to be around."

"But Kara is going to be there? I appreciate you giving her a scoop but they don't come much more innocent than Kara. If she is there I will be as well. So tonight? There is a control room in the middle of the complex, completely safe, bullet proof glass and impossible to breach from the outside. We can watch the possible gunfight together, alone, safely. Can we call it a date Kara?"

"Yeah…yes, sure. I guess. I can't think of a good reason why I shouldn't be there." Kara admitted, wishing she could. This would complicate things so much.

"Then I will see you tonight, say 6? Meet me here and my driver will take us there early so we can get, settled in. I'll bring the wine."

"Okay, its a date… not a date… you know what I mean…okay, bye." Kara finished, flustered as she often was in Lena's presence.

The two superheroes walked out of the building towards the alley they had landed. Before Kara could change Sara grabbed her arm.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"At the victory party, when Jax brought all those pizzas and lined them out on the table. You looked like you wanted to inhale them all. Consume them, eat every bite."

"Flying burns a lot of calories." Kara weakly defended.

"That was the same way you two were looking at each other. You cannot be that blind."

"I have great eyesight. You know that."

"Kara, honey, you probably don't know this but I am what is called bi sexual. Do you know what that means?"

Kara snorted. "Of course I do. You like girls and guys. Big deal, Alex is into girls, I don't care."

"Sweetie you are bisexual. Possibly just gay and in denial but definitely at least bi sexual."

"I am not, Sara. I think I would know." Kara told her with a disbelieving laugh.

"So you didn't once think about throwing her on the desk and ripping her clothes off?"

"No! Of course not!"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, maybe I am wrong…wait a minute. Did you think about her throwing you on the desk and…"

"We should really get back! Lets fly, fly fast. Mick has probably tried to burn the place down at least twice now and… yeah we should go. I need to pick up takeout for Alex before we get there. Hold on tight…tighter…okay, up, up and…thats lame isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own CW characters.

A/N Okay this one and one more then my crossover episode is over. I am starting to write a straight up Supergirl story today and in a month or two will be posting outtakes and future takes from Call me Kara. But I will have the last chapter of this one soon, probably the end of the week or next week.

Some of you said the characters were OC. Yeah, big time. Like I said in the beginning this is just me screwing around in my free time before I actually start writing something again. Anyway take it for whats its worth. It isn't meant to be serious so please don't judge my writing by this. Sometimes I just need a little fun.

Chapter 3

"So you are pretty good at making those arrows, fast." Winn tried. He had watched this Oliver Queen for the last hour, using carbon metal rods and a metal grinder, only wearing green leather pants and a pair of safety glasses. Oliver had decided he would not be wearing the shirt Kara bought for him, with his money. Winn watched the man, dazed by the efficiency of his skill.

"Uh huh." was Oliver's only response.

"I don't see any tricks, like, I don't know, cables or anything to tie the bad guys up. Do you do that later or…"

"Hey that reminds me, do you have any C4 around here? Just a small package?"

Winn scrunched his eyes. "Why would you need C4?"

"Because I used up most of my exploding arrows in the fight at Star City before Shiva made it to Central City. I haven't had a lot of time to replace those. The detonator on my bow works but if you have a plastic casing I could mold around the arrow head, that would be great to. A couple copper wires, C4 and a case, and voila, small explosion."

Winn shook his head.

"Why would you need an exploding arrow? That sounds… dangerous."

"Yes, but where I come from there are people, most of whom I fight, who can actually catch arrows. Once the arrow is caught, I hit the detonator and my enemy is down. I've been using them since my second fight with Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver calmly explained. Since the man was being nice enough to not interfere and he needed C 4, the Arrow decided to make friends.

"You did it to… so you like, killed him?"

"No,unfortunately. I thought I had. The exploding arrow didn't kill him regardless. Not enough C 4 but it did knock him down. He had me from behind and was close to breaking my neck so I grabbed an arrow from the ground and stabbed it through my shoulder into his chest. He was dead when I left him, at least I thought he was. I was kind of in a hurry. My partner had been injured. Merlyn had set off an Earthquake machine and killed thousands and I thought he was dead at least and needed to find my friends so I didn't stick around. Somehow he survived. He always survives. I cut off his hand, he gets a new one and kidnaps my kid. He gets captured by Ra's, he lives, honestly I'm beginning to think he is immortal. Him and Slade Wilson. I shoved an arrow into Wilson's eye and he lived. Came back for revenge and killed my mother, set an army of super powered soldiers loose on the city, killing hundreds. You seem like a good guy Winn, so take some advice. When you think you have killed somebody, make sure they are dead. Stay and watch them, cut off their head, do whatever you have to. Learn from my mistakes."

"Oh dear God." Winn whispered. "Have you… have you killed many people?"

"Only seven."

"Oh, I guess thats not so bad…"

"This month, not counting invading aliens. You really don't want to know the total number of people I have killed. You wouldn't feel comfortable being in the same room with me."

Winn sat a little straighter, beginning to sweat a bit. Deciding the man was being nice to him and realizing he was very alone in this workshop cut off from the main social areas of the DEO, he started small talk, as best he could.

"So we have a vigilante here in National City. But he doesn't really, use C 4, or kill people. He has a great suit though. The tech in it is amazing."

"Oh yeah? What's his skill set? Don't be fooled by most vigilantes, Winn. Some guy gets a black belt in karate and some fancy gadgets and thinks he is ready. Nobody is ready when you meet a really dangerous enemy, looking to make a name for himself by taking out the black belt in the shiny suit. If he is lucky Kara will be around to save him when the first assassin comes for him. Whats worse is when they come for your team. My fian… my tech lady, one of my partners, has been nearly killed quite a few times. Yeah, if he has a suit with tech, trust me, somehow these guys always know there is another player and go after them. Always. I hope whoever this guy with the fancy suit is good enough to protect those he works with. I haven't always been."

Winn began squirming a bit, thinking he probably shouldn't bring up the Guardian anymore. James words about having a black belt came back to him. But what else did you need to fight for justice? Apparently a gun if you were the person in charge of the suit.

"So, not to be rude, seriously I do not want to be rude to you, but how… did… you become a vigilante?"

Oliver took the sharpened arrow head off the grinder and looked at it closely, deciding it was ready, he quickly grabbed the next and began working.

"It's been rough decade. When I was younger, my family was very rich. Very rich. My father and I… and Sara, took a yacht trip to China. The yacht was sabotaged and sank. Only my father, a crewmen and me made it to a life boat. Sara made it also but she was picked up by a psychotic doctor… anyway, my father told me he was involved with a group of people he had listed in this book. There were a lot of names. Said he had made a lot of mistakes and was involved in a scheme to kill a lot of people. That would be the scheme Merlyn was involved in. Regardless my father killed the crewman and himself so I could survive and correct his mistakes. Needless to say, I did survive and was eventually stranded on an island. The island was actually a prison but had been taken over by a paramilitary group… its a really long story, involving torture, broken necks, friends being murdered, learning to kill, a Japanese submarine, a stint with a black ops agency where I was taught to be an assassin, another stint involving black magic and then becoming a member of the Russian Mafia so I could get close enough to kill the leader of this small army holding a village hostage. We probably don't have time to get into it and I really don't like to talk about details."

Though he had no tan to really speak of, Winn became even paler.

"How…how… so you just decided to become a vigilante when you came back?"

"No, I targeted the names in the book my father left me, trying to right his wrongs. I gave the men a chance to right their own wrongs."

"And if they didn't?"

"I killed them."

"So you had a kill list…I need to get… a Coke! You want a Coke?"

"Nope. Thank you for the offer. A few more and I am done. Then I just need the C 4, as much as you can sneak away. Plastique can work also. C 4 is easier to control and doesn't kill the target… most of the time. Plastique will take off their head. But I am having a bad week so I really don't care which you get."

"No…no problem. I'll be back." Winn promised, nearly running out. He wanted to find Alex and ask if she realized they were working with a psychopathic serial killer. His plan was derailed when he found Alex pacing, eyes closed and phone to her ear.

"Hey Winn? Before you leave, there is only one reason you would have brought up the vigilante's suit. Judging by the tech I see around here my guess is you are the one who came up with it. Be careful. Felicity has had to fight off an assassin with a machine gun, was nearly killed once by this drug dealer… lets just say if I had been a split second slower planting three arrows in his chest she would have been dead. She had a machete against her throat, courtesy of an insane Slade Wilson while helping me set him up. She was attacked and tied up by the Huntress. She had a bomb strapped to her wrist. She has also been shot and paralyzed and nearly died in a gas chamber once…just something to think about. You and whoever your friend is need to really think about whether this is something you want to be involved in. Kara can take care of herself and anyone else she needs to. But regular guys like us? Its gonna hurt, trust me. It's gonna hurt a lot. And eventually, you will both be placed in a situation where it is kill or die. If the both of you insist on doing this, don't feel too bad. After the first dozen people you kill, it doesn't phase you at all anymore."

Oliver chuckled to himself once Winn had practically ran off. "Idiots."

Alex had been wondering how to break the date she had been really looking forward too. Now she had other worries, thanks to Maggie deciding to be a detective on her day off.

"So I watched him leave Kara's apartment this morning, Alex. He wasn't alone. There was a blonde woman with him and a guy who looked like he belonged in prison. There was also a stolen car nearby and I am guessing it was the two newcomers who parked it there."

"Maggie, I talked… to Kara. Its fine. She isn't serious about the guy, he was just being a jerk."

"No, there is more to this story. I ran all three through facial recognition. It makes no sense. The man she was with was Oliver Queen. The CEO of Queen Consolidated who is married. His wife Laurel is the District Attorney of Starling City! The woman is her sister, Sara Lance. The other man vaguely resembles a guy who died in a house fire two years ago. Even stranger, Oliver Queen and his wife were at a fundraiser for Green Peace last night and from what I can tell, they are hosting a benefit for the Children's Hospital in Starling City today, 600 miles away. Sara Lance is in the damn South China Sea!"

"The South… how do you know?"

"Her website. She is a marine archeologist. She has found a lot of shipwrecks. Supposedly she does a lot of work in the South China Sea and stars in quite a few documentaries. She also keeps an internet connection open so students at Universities around the nation can watch her crew work."

"Wow, that is weird. It is probably a coincidence that they look like those people. Did you really say Green Peace?… send me the pics and I will double check with our software. Maybe its a glitch."

"Bull…you know something, don't you? You would never let this go… are you going to break our date tonight?"

"What? Why… would you think… that?"

"Because something is going on. Those scars… he is… is he a shape shifter? Were they involved in that gang fight last night? Were they all aliens?"

"No… look you have to keep this to yourself, I will tell you but…not over the phone. And you are right…" Alex told her, sighing. "I do have an op I have to be involved in tonight.I am so sorry…"

"I want in."

"I won't be able to keep you away, will I?"

"Now you are getting it, Danvers."

"Fine, meet me at the Diner by the Station in an hour. You cannot let your co workers know about this. I am serious, Maggie. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"One hour." Maggie agreed and hung up.

"I can't wait to see you either. I miss you, have a great day, be careful, no you get off the phone first…" Alex grumbled.

"The problem with dating a hard ass. Don't worry, they turn out to be surprisingly good cuddlers." Sara told her, walking up from behind. Alex turned, surprised the woman had walked so silently behind her.

"Hey, yeah, its kind of new and its my first… relationship … with a woman. With anyone really. How did it go at Luthor's? Find out anything?"

"Just that your sister, the most powerful woman in the universe, is a bottom."

Alex dropped her head. "Yeah… I know. So she is going to let us set up a sting tonight?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Kara can be involved. Lena would only allow it if she was able to watch from a very secure control room in the middle of the facility with Kara. She is even bringing wine."

"Oh dear God. How bad was it?"

"How bad? How does she not realize she is gay? Bi at least but the vibe I am getting…"

"Yeah, I know. I've known before I knew I was gay. She…yeah…"

"So your girlfriend wants to be involved? You think thats a good idea?" the Canary asked, watching Alex carefully. If Alex had any doubts, they would be on her face, no matter how she tried to hide it. She saw none.

"We were supposed to have our first real date tonight. Come to think of it, she may enjoy this more. She can handle herself as well as I can."

"Great. More the merrier. Has Mick been any trouble?"

"I haven't heard any gunshots and nothing has caught on fire so I guess he is good. Is he going to be… okay, fighting with us?"

Sara nodded her head. "He is crazy, no doubt, has some deep, deep issues, probably worse than me and Ollie but he is loyal. He has saved us quite a few times, and… while he is different, when he gives his loyalty, thats it."

"Good enough for me. I suppose I should go find Kara. She is probably flirting with Mon El. Its what she does when she has a close encounter with a woman she has the hots for. Between Lucy Lane and Cat Grant, she practically threw herself at James Olsen last year. Mon El is this year's coping mechanism until she realizes… yeah."

"Poor child." Sara commiserated, wishing she could be the one to seduce her to the Dark Side of the Force. The cookies there were so good.

As Alex set of on her self imposed mission in life to protect Kara from herself, not easy to do, Winn had gone outside, far away from Oliver Queen, to call his partner.

"Whats up man? You got us a lead tonight?" Olsen asked by way of greeting.

"No… I mean yeah… but we can't be involved. I have to be here, at the DEO. This is more Kara and Alex, J'onn… and Kara's…friends. James, I'm kind of scared. Maybe we should rethink this crime fighting plan? Come at it from a different angle, one that I don't get killed in."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one in the suit. I'm the one taking the risk of being killed."

"I thought so too and I was good with that, but I've been talking with this really, scary… you remember Barry? Three people are here from his universe. Kara went there and fought off an alien invasion last week."

"Kara went to another… let me guess, Allen asked her to, right? He probably bought her a damn ice cream cone. So now what? He is here?"

"Not him. Other…people. They helped with the invasion last week…Alex didn't tell me a lot, except that they chased a group of ninjas, and I mean real ninjas, into a breach and have to stop their leader from stealing advanced weapons here. There is this guy, he has scars all over him and kills people with arrows! I'm not kidding, he kills them! Alex said he snuck into Kara's window last night after he was stabbed in the leg and asked Kara to cauterize his wound with heat vision! What kind of sick person does that? He is scarred all over his torso and I mean major scars…"

"So he is ugly."

"The guy is ripped and I would kill for his face. I'm not lying. You know how I hate to even talk about killing? Yeah, I would kill for that face. Alex saw him wearing only a towel pretending to be Kara's boyfriend this morning…"

"Hold up? He was what?"

"It was fake to try to fool Alex or something I guess. Besides the point. There is this other guy and he isn't even a vigilante. He just burns people! Has a flame throwing handgun and everything. Then the woman…"

"There is a woman?"

"Yes, God she is hot. You know how Kara is beautiful, like you would want her to meet the family, marry you, have kids and worship her everyday? This chick is like, my God if she gets a hold of me I will never be the same. You know what I mean? Like you had the girl you liked in high school who got you to second base then you met the one who taught you everything you wanted to know and some things you didn't even know you wanted to know until you knew and left you a physical wreck? The one you compare all others to, even if you say to yourself that you aren't? Plus she looks at Kara, like Kara looks at Pot Stickers and you know Kara, even if she won't admit it…"

"Admit what?!"

"Uh… oh thats right, you are blind too. Nevermind. The point is these people are serious so we can't go out tonight and do our thing. I have to be here, safe."

"Where are they going to take down this ninja party, Winn?" Olsen asked, trying to come to terms with a scarred, murdering vigilante hanging naked over Kara, some homicidal arsonist and a woman who Winn must think Kara admires as a hero. But if she was a hero what was she doing with this crowd?

"Where is this happening Winn? I want to be there. If there are unknowns and advanced weapons, Kara could be injured or worse."

Winn nearly laughed. "You want to be involved to protect Kara? Really? You? We don't go after ninjas James. Your black belt isn't going to cover this and I am pretty certain Kara saved Mon El and you from the Parasite."

"If I am there and can help, maybe Kara will realize we know what we are doing and not be as angry when she finds out what we have been up to." James reminded him. Winn admitted he had a point. If he helped, he could show he belonged. And if he got killed, Winn would be safely at the DEO and could deny all knowledge.

"Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea. I'm texting you the location. Stay out of it until the action goes down. They aren't going to just let you join the team. Kara doesn't even really trust you, Guardian you I mean. She may not trust either of us when she finds the truth out."

"Let me worry about that. I have a board meeting and then I need to mentally prepare myself. I don't like the idea of Kara having to rely on unknown vigilantes for backup."

"Kara? She has Alex and J'onn with her. Something tells me Mon El will be there because why not? You know she is into him. He is into her, he wants to get in… nevermind. Unless he has long black hair and blood red lips he is probably not going to get far. Plus these people seem to be her friends, okay the blonde one is her friend but she didn't hurt the Arrow guy when he pretended to be her boyfriend. I am pretty sure she hates the arsonist. Just, be careful. Watch from a distance and if it looks like they need help, then get involved. If not, they will take you down and Kara will know who you are."

"I know how to handle Kara and myself." James told him confidently then hung up.

"Yeah you know alright." he mumbled tom himself. "Thats why she dumped you twenty minutes after dating you. Okay… lets… go somewhere and cry."

While Winn was thinking of ways to stay alive now and in the future, Alex was faced with a pushy almost girlfriend? Girlfriend? They hadn't really talked about it. Maggie had no problem bringing exes up to Alex but where did she stand in all this? They should talk about it, right?

"Multiverse? Another Earth? You are serious?"

"Do I look like the type of person who would make this up?"

"But how do they know your sister?" Maggie asked, thinking Kara Danvers would be the last person inter dimensional ninjas would visit.

"They were looking for Supergirl. You know my sister is close to her, she uses her as a source…"

"How did they know she was close to her?"

Good question, was Alex's first thought, her mind racing. "Barry Allen!"

"Barry who?"

"Barry… the Flash? Remember he helped Supergirl out when Cat Grant was kidnapped? Anyway Kara had fallen out of a window at Catco, forty stories up and he saved her. She introduced the two. They have all been friends since. The vigilantes came to ask Kara if she could get in touch with Supergirl."

"How the hell do you both even know this chick?"

Oh. Good question. The problems with dating a detective.

"Her and Kara… they were… I can't say. Its classified." Alex decided. Technically this was not a lie. So what if Kara was horrible at keeping a secret? She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Since Kara wasn't exactly an official employee of the DEO she could do what she wanted however, something which annoyed the hell out of J'onn.

"Classified? You are pulling classified on me? Because she is obviously close to your family. At this point I can't tell if she is doing Kara or wants to do you but there is more to this than classified. I thought you wanted something here."

"I do! I can't tell you how I know Supergirl because it isn't mine to tell. I can promise you that Supergirl is not doing, as you so eloquently put it, my sister and she has no desire to do me. But if you expect me to break confidences for whatever this is we want, I won't. I will do just about anything to have this but I won't tell a secret thats not mine to tell. I'm not that kind of person. Be there if you want, meet me at the DEO at 5:30. If not, I understand, but I am not telling you who Supergirl is or how she knows my family."

"Hey, I'm sorry. You are right, its not my secret to know. It can be a little hard to compete I guess, when you have the woman who saved every life on Earth by your side all the time."

"You don't have to compete with anyone, Maggie." Alex told her softly.

"I … appreciate that. I'm usually not insecure about this but she is… and I thought she may be into your sister but your sister is such a geeky…" Maggie stopped talking, noting the red that covered Alex's face. it wasn't embarrassment. "I mean that in a cute way! I like your sister, even if she looks like she wants to put a meat cleaver in my neck every time she sees me."

"That was one time and she had only heard about … yeah. She hasn't really had a chance to get to know you and she is kind and not crazy, or homicidal or… look, Kara has been through a lot. I'm pretty protective over her."

"I know, I was… I didn't mean that." Maggie told her, taking Alex's hand across the table and glad to see a smile back on her face. Maggie was figuring out that Alex and Kara Danvers were a package deal. "See you at 5:30?"

"It's a date." Alex agreed, leaning across the table and kissing her girlfriend… yep, she was going with girlfriend. Considering Alex would put a bullet in anyone else trying to kiss Maggie that qualified her as a girlfriend.

At the DEO, Sara had found Kara exactly where Alex had found her an hour before, in some sort of training room, laughing with a decent looking guy. This must be Montel…Mon El.

I wonder if Kara realizes they have the same last name? was Sara's first thought looking at the two. The Canary then decided aliens must have differences in culture and it wasn't her place to judge. Sara walked into the room silently but of course both heard her. Apparently this Montel…Mon El was a weaker version of Kara but still pretty strong. Taking him in she recognized him for what he was immediately. She had seen his type before.

Man Whore.

"Sara! This is my friend Mon El. Mon El, this is Sara."

"A pleasure Mon El. Sara Lance." she offered her hand to the grinning man whose eyes raked over her body, Kara of course, oblivious. "So your name is Mon and your last name is El?"

"Yeah… thats right."

"So you and Kara have the same last name. Are you related?"

Kara and Mon El looked at each other for a moment, apparently neither had thought of this before. Sara wondered if Kara had ever seen Star Wars and was reliving Luke and Leia in her head.

"It must be a strange coincidence. We are… we are from different planets." Mon El stuttered.

"Cool. I would love to hear more about your planet. Kara has told me a bit about hers. Are they similar?"

Kara snorted. "Not exactly. We shared a sun, and our DNA is nearly identical but thats it. Hey, I need to find something to wear tonight. Something nice but that I can also hide my suit under. Or maybe just put it in a hand bag. The DEO has a great wardrobe and all the dresses are bullet proof. Want to come help me pick one out, Sara?"

"You have no idea how badly I would like that. I will ask someone and find my way to you. I want to talk to Mon El for a moment, get to know him if thats okay?"

"Of course. Don't be long though, Alex is out and I need someone to help zip me up."

Sara groaned internally. She had a mission that had to come first.

"Believe me, I will be there as quickly as possible. Start picking dresses you like out and I will be there to help you try on each and every one."

Kara walked off quickly, her mind already thinking of clothing that could compare to Lena's. She loved the way the woman could pull off the simplest garments and still appear so powerful.

Sara was left alone with a grinning Mon El.

"So you are into her, huh?" the Canary asked, already knowing.

"What, no, we are friends. She is helping me acclimate to…Earth."

"Uh huh. Does lying come naturally to you or do you have to think about it?"

Mon El dropped his head. "Yeah, I would like her to be my mate. She is…amazing."

"That she is. How did you find yourself to be on this planet?"

Mon El told Sara the same story he had told Kara, Alex and J'onn, thankfully the short version and all Sara needed to hear.

"You have a problem, Mon El."

"Yeah, I got a lot of problems. I'm working to try to be better, to be the man she deserves. She is worth it."

"Yeah whatever. Your problem is despite her innocence and being clueless some of the time, Kara is very smart. She will find out the truth."

"Oh…I guess she told you that I didn't remember the kiss. I did but…I was scared to bring it up. I'm not sure how she would feel. She kissed me back, she is so brave and beautiful…"

"Thats not the truth I'm talking about. I've been around a lot of liars in my life. I recognize one when I see them. You are a liar and eventually she is going to see through that BS story you are trying to pass off. I'm not sure how you actually escaped and got here but… she is going to find out the truth one day. I promise you. Have fun doing…whatever it is you do during the day. I have to help Kara dress and undress several times. Take care."

Sara left him with a wink and a pat on his cheek, glad to see the look on his face that told her she was right.

Asking around and finding herself in the DEO wardrobe minutes later, she was happy to find Kara in her underwear, looking at a purple dress.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, putting the dress against her body.

"I think we have a lot more to try out. Let me zip you up and try a few others for comparison. Maybe I will try a few too. Its just us girls. We can have fun playing dress up, right?"

Kara smiled and slipped the dress over her head.

"This is going to be so fun!"

"You have no idea." Sara muttered then shook her head.

Damn her pesky conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own CW characters.

Chapter 4

Kara waited nervously in front of the L Corp building. Sara had assured her that the black dress she wore was impressive, only coming to mid thigh and the top tied at the back of her neck, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. It felt more like a date dress instead of one that needed to impress Lena with its maturity. Kara only wanted to feel as in control of her life and as confident as her friend.

She still felt awkward. Black was more Alex's color and the dress did not allow her to wear her suit under it, instead being stuffed into the velvet handbag she carried on her shoulder. She also couldn't wear a bra with it because of its open back. Sara assured her she didn't need one, spending at least fifteen minutes looking at her breasts to be certain. She also swore this was the dress and she should know. Her and Sara must have tried on at least fifteen different choices, the Canary even trying on a few herself. Kara was surprised to see that Sara wore a red lace bra and matching thong under her white suit and was also fascinated by the woman's body…her physique. Captain Lance obviously worked out quite a bit. Her abs were as defined as Kara's. She even allowed the heroine to trace her six pack with her finger, something she allowed Sara to do as well to her. It was only fair and she admitted the former assassin had amazingly soft hands. The feel of Sara's hands on her body…

Kara shook her head and focused. Sara said she looked hot. Not that Kara was going for this look and she had no clue how she would assist in this takedown, if it even happened. This was a guess, even a long shot that Lena's warehouse would be broken into tonight. This Shiva woman could take as long as she wanted. Kara did not have that long. As long as Shiva was on the loose, Mick was in her universe. This had to end quickly.

But she would miss Sara. The heroine told Kara she could study any part of her body she wished, as long as they were alone of course. Sara was modest in that way, Supergirl decided.

Alex of course told her not to worry about it, pointing out all the firepower the DEO had at their disposal. Even Mick could fight well, Kara admitted. With J'onn there, along with a DEO task force outside, Oliver, Sara, Alex and Maggie, there really should be no need to get involved. Instead Kara could focus on the important task of protecting Lena. If Lena insisted on watching, then she would be kept safe.

Although Kara was early, Lena walked out quickly, looking spectacular as always in a blood red dress that fit her like a glove. Kara noted it was strapless and matched the high stilettos she wore. Her handbag was black as well, but smaller than Kara's.

"Kara! Why didn't you come up or text me that you were already here?"

"I figured you were busy, being a CEO and all. I didn't want to disturb you." Kara explained, trying to take her eyes off the woman. Despite not being a superhero, time traveling, former assassin, Lena's body was fantastic…from an academic point of view. That was the only reason Kara had any interest in women's bodies. She was curious as an alien about human physiology. Though identical to Kryptonians she was fascinated by how much work humans had to do, to maintain perfect figures.

"You are never a disturbance, I have told you that. I should have told you to come to the office or had the car pick you up. I am sorry but never wait outside. You are too… my God Kara, you look amazing." Lena told her, taking her in from head to toe and causing Kara to blush.

"Gosh, thanks…uh, I can't really compare to you but, I tried. I know we aren't going to a benefit or anything but I didn't want to embarrass you, since you are always so…"

"Kara, you are never an embarrassment. There is one accessory I think would complete the outfit. May I have your left wrist?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Kara agreed unsure of what the woman could want her wrist for. She did note that Lena opened her small handbag and there was a handgun on top.

"Lena, you shouldn't need a gun tonight. You said you would be safe…I mean we would be safe in this control room, right? Bulletproof glass?"

"Of course we will, but I won't take chances with your safety. There may be dangerous people there tonight and I will not take the chance of one of them somehow getting close to you. Especially since it will be just the two of us, correct? Or will Supergirl be making an appearance tonight? Regardless of her, I will protect you. I invited you and I will keep you safe. You don't need her. Now lets see how this looks."

Kara had been enraptured listening to Lena, as she normally was, and did not notice the small box she had pulled out of her purse. Opening it, Kara was shocked to see a diamond bracelet.

"Lena!" the Blonde could tell the diamonds were real, very real and there were a lot of them. "I can't accept this. It must cost a fortune."

Lena shook off her objections and clasped the bracelet on her small wrist then caressed her forearm. "Don't be ridiculous. It was made for you. I mean that, I had it made for you. If you refuse to accept it as a gift then just see it as a loan for the next few years. It looks so perfect on you Kara, it would break my heart if you didn't wear it. Please, for me?"

Kara looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry and Lena's pleading face. "Of course, for you, I will wear this."

Supergirl didn't want to make Lena upset. If she had to wear a diamond bracelet that cost a fortune, that would be the sacrifice she would make. The two entered the Limo when the driver opened the door and began the trip to the warehouse, sitting side by side. Even closer when Lena moved closer to her friend and grabbed her hand gently. Kara gave a shy smile, never taking Lena for the type to hold hands but girls did this with other girls, right? No big deal.

At the warehouse, the DEO and Team Canary, Arrow, whatever they were calling themselves today, were already present and setting up. Oliver was on the roof with Mick, looking for any enemies approaching and prepared to engage before they got into the building from above. Inside Alex, Maggie and Sara were set up on top of high cases that littered the warehouse. Most of the weapons were kept locked up inside tall metal locker type shelves spanning a hundred feet each row, making it difficult to see the entire warehouse but also providing excellent cover. The DEO task force waited outside in a van four blocks away and J'onn blended into a corner ready to enter the fight. Kara and Lena had yet to arrive, annoying Alex.

"Did she say what time she would be here?" Alex asked Sara over the com.

"She should be here soon. She is probably a little shy about the dress, it shows a bit more skin than she is most likely used to." Sara responded.

"Really? How did… why…were you with her? That doesn't seen like Kara." Alex admitted.

"Yeah, I may have helped her pick out a few. It wasn't easy. The DEO doesn't have a lot of dresses that are se…suitable. She wanted to look nice and she wanted me to try a few…"

"You played dress up with my sister? But there are no dressing rooms… tell me you didn't…"

"Oliver." Sara cut in. "Any sign of trouble up there?" The Canary desperately hoped at this moment there was anything resembling a sign of trouble.

"No. All quiet. I think I see a limo in the distance, must be our Superheroine and her girlfriend…friend, friend. I can't believe Barry didn't know she was gay." The Arrow mumbled.

"She doesn't know she is gay." Alex cut in. "And it is really not something that everyone should be talking about. She will handle it in her own way."

"I'm hoping for bi myself. That would be hot." Mick unnecessarily mentioned, making Sara wish he was somewhere she could hurt him.

"Can we please focus on the mission?!" J'onn's angry voice rang out.

"Queen, I got something. Looks like…" Mick stopped speaking, trying to figure out what the hell he was looking at…" Chronos? No, he was me. I'm not sure what the hell this guy is but he doesn't look like Shiva's men. The idiot just pulled up in a motorcycle. Looks like he is wearing a shiny silver helmet and some shiny armor over a body suit. He is screaming out walking target. Can I take him out, Sara?"

Sara glanced across the way at Alex who had her head in her hands. "I think Alex has this. Stand down but keep an eye on him."

"Winn!" Alex whispered into her cell when the man answered.

"Hey Alex…having fun on the old mission? How come you aren't on the com?" he asked nervously, wishing he hadn't picked up the phone.

"Be glad I'm not asking you this on the com where J'onn can hear. What the hell is Olsen doing here?"

"I told him to stay away unless he was needed." Winn defended, not wanting to be hurt.

"He wouldn't have known where to stay away from if you hadn't told him!" Alex pointed out, causing Winn to grimace back at the DEO, He really needed to come up with better excuses.

"He is going to stay outside…"

Mick cut him off. "Shiny is coming towards the building. Can I burn this asshole before he blows the whole thing?"

"I got it." the Arrow told him. "Keep a look out for Shiva's men. A limo with Kara and her rich girlfriend is pulling up in front. I'll take care of the problem quickly. The sun just set so it should be a while before they attack. Hopefully, but to be honest nothing has gone my way recently."

James Olsen, AKA the Guardian, checked the warehouse back door for any sign of a break in. The door looked solid and Winn had assured him that Alex was inside with her so called team. Hank he trusted but honestly he felt she was making a big mistake relying on these vigilantes. National City was his city.

"Leave." an electronically distorted voice told him from behind. He jumped, turning around quickly, shield in front. With Winn not on site, he had been snuck up on. Fortunately it appeared to be just a …man whose eyes he couldn't see, hooded, holding a bow with an arrow pointed at him. The scarred, half naked man who had been holding Kara and also happened to be a murderer was in front of him.

"I think you have it backwards, National City is my city. You don't belong here. If there is a problem I will deal with it. Drop the bow."

Oliver did his best not to laugh.

He failed.

James was not amused. "You think this is funny? I've heard about you from my sources…"

"We haven't been here long enough to hear about us and I doubt you have sources. Winn told you we would be here. I tried to warn him and I'm giving you one shot. These people who are coming are dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you. As far as whose city this is, I am pretty sure it belongs to Kara, the very tall Martian and her sister with the mean right hook. Go get Montel and the two of you can find a liquor store getting knocked up. This is out of your league."

"You expect me to leave my friends with you as backup?"

"No, I expect you to leave because you aren't needed and you are going to get hurt if you stay. I am trying to help you out." the Arrow tried once again, being nice. His patience was at an end however.

"Like I said, I will stay. Drop the bow."

Oliver noted the guy had slipped something in his hand, a small object, with a blinking light. Stupid to have a beacon on your weapon. Oliver dropped his bow and took the arrow in his other hand.

"Fine, you are right. This is your city. You can even have my arrow. Catch."

Tossing the arrow gently, a surprised Guardian caught it in his hand, dropping the taser bomb he had been preparing to throw at the man. James looked at it closely.

"Why are you giving me…"

His enquiry was stopped when Oliver hit the detonator on his bow and the arrow exploded in James Olsen's face.

"What the hell was that?" Maggie asked, making her way quickly and quietly to where Alex lay on top of a row.

"The Guardian learning a valuable lesson, one I hope he survives." Alex answered.

"The Guardian? Oh thats right. You know who he is too…is that your sister?" she asked, the sight of mousy Kara Danvers with Lena Luthor, holding hands of all things, took her mind momentarily off the explosion outside.

Alex followed Maggie's wide eyed stare and saw who she thought might be her sister. She had never seen Kara in so…little. Alex looked to her right where Sara was hidden, and met her eyes.

"She looks great, right? Sara whispered, hopefully.

"Look at the damn rocks on her wrist!" Maggie whispered. "You didn't tell me your sister was gay and doing Lena Luthor! How could you leave this out? You were worried about coming out to her?"

"She isn't… she has never said… she is just really…" Alex tried.

"Completely gay." Sara finished. "I gave it a lot of thought when we were dressing and undressing each other, Alex. That Montel is a coping mechanism like you said. She won't stand a chance against this woman. Luthor is a shark. Try to act surprised when she comes out to you. That poor thing is going to be so confused. Did they even have lesbians on her planet?"

Alex shook her head, thinking about Lena Luthor corrupting her clueless sister, Sara and Kara naked in the DEO wardrobe together and the damn huge diamond bracelet on her little sister's wrist. For God's sake, Lena just put her arm around her and Kara is giggling.

"Lets just focus. Kara is going to keep Luthor safe inside and we can handle these damn ninjas if they show up." Alex ordered.

"How is your sister going to keep Lena safe? Last I checked, Lena is the one who killed the last gunman after her. Its usually Supergirl taking a missile for her. When I was hit by whatever laser beam that was, Supergirl had her ass handed to her by that thing but the second Lena was in trouble she was in front of her. If you were doing Supergirl, I would be nervous about that one." Maggie joked.

"Please don't tell me you think Alex is doing Supergirl." Sara moaned.

"it was a joke!" Maggie countered, hearing Sara's frustrated voice in Alex's com. "Hey can I get one of those ear things?"

"If we survive tonight, I'll see what I can do." Alex offered.

"Oliver, where are you?" Sara asked, trying not to cry, from humor or frustration, she wasn't sure. Kara Zor El could take over the world and never need a single super power. People fell at her feet and she was too damn naive and innocent to notice. Lena and Kara were closed up in the control room.

"I'm conducting training with Alex's friend." Oliver replied.

"He's beating the hell out of him." Mick explained.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll go save your friend. Be back in a second." Sara offered and jumped down from the top of the stack she had been lying on, making her way quietly to the back.

While this had been going on, Oliver Queen had, as he said, been conducting training with James Olsen. If the man wanted to be a vigilante, he should know what he was getting into, Oliver reasoned.

Olsen stumbled off the ground, his helmet knocked off and his ears ringing. His eyes burned slightly as well but he still had his vision. The man in green was approaching.

"You want to be a vigilante? Lets see what you got. First lesson, never take anything an enemy gives you. Second lesson, be prepared to fight for your life at all times."

James swung, his wrist caught and his world turned upside down. Landing on his back, he was dragged up by his metal collar and caught an elbow in his face.

"Come on Guardian. You are being beaten by a superior opponent. You are disoriented, you aren't reaching for any of your trick toys, what are you going to do? Life or death, you or me. This is what life is going to be like."

James planted his feet and shook his head. The man had stopped approaching him. Olsen took him in, noting the bow was now on his back and he was weaponless. Deciding it was time to put his marital arts skills to good use, he attacked, performing a perfect spin kick that met nothing but air. His foot landed roughly and he felt hands on his back, pushing him to the ground. Getting onto his hands and knees, a boot took his wind and knocked him onto his back.

"Your armor is too damn heavy. I would suggest you ask Winn to lighten it. Your chest is covered but your abs are open. Either take the risk to your body or turn yourself into a very slow, fully armored knight. Either way, you are going to get hurt. At least with lighter armor you stand a chance of moving."

Olsen stumbled to his feet once more, only to find a fist in his jaw.

"Your helmet isn't secure if a simple blast is all it takes to knock it off. At that moment your face is vulnerable, eyes, nose, mouth. It would be simple to blind you, break your nose, causing you to swallow blood. You have a black belt in something, right? Let's see what you got."

Olsen stood up once again, trying to regain his bearings. Taking a fighting stance, he circled the man, only stumbling a few times. Queen didn't bother to turn so he took the opportunity to strike the back of his head.

Only he missed.

"Third lesson. Know when you are outclassed and run. Its happened to me before. I fell off a building once into a dumpster and needed my partner to pull me out. Took me a month to recover. My mother shot me and I would have died if not for Felicity…"

Despite his haze, Olsen caught that.

"Your mother shot you?!"

"I have a complicated family. Try again."

The Guardian activated his shield, swinging it down on the man, missing him completely, then swinging it to the side he thought Oliver ducked to. The Arrow dipped under it, hitting Olsen in his arm pit, sending pain directly into his shoulder and neck.

"Thats going to leave a mark. Stop relying on weapons. When you are in the shape you are in, go for the kill. Eyes, throat, tendons. You should probably carry a knife. Fourth lesson, always be prepared to kill or you may as well quit now. Save yourself a lot of pain."

"Oliver!"

The Arrow turned and saw Sara, clad in her white suit, staff at the ready.

"Yeah, I know. Mission. Let me make sure he doesn't get involved…" he explained, pulling his bow.

"No! Do not shoot his thigh with an arrow! You have got to stop doing that to newbies! He can barely walk. I know you have had a bad week but we are here for a reason. Plenty of opportunities to fight inside unless you scare them off."

Olsen turned, taking in the woman in white. She had no mask on, nor did she need one. He could see her eyes were cold, as cold as the ones he guessed were under that green hood.

Sara turned off her com for a second and walked up to the man. "Look, you are obviously a friend of Kara's since Alex knows who you are. I'm betting Kara doesn't or you would have been asked to come instead of pissing Alex off when she found out you were here. You aren't in his league and you certainly can't handle the both of us. Oliver didn't mean to hurt you but…"

"Yes I did."

"But we can't have rookies getting involved in this fight. You need to go, get some ice on your jaw and…nose…and your ears are probably ringing. Did you hit his kidney?"

"Not yet."

"No blades?"

"Just a small explosion in his face."

"He caught an arrow?" Sara asked, impressed for a moment.

"No, I tossed it to him and hit the detonator when he brought it to his eye slits and took a look."

"That was dumb." Sara admitted. "Never take a weapon offered from an enemy. Its a good way to get yourself killed. Your armor is too restricting and obviously isn't protecting you from a beating. Who is your tech support?"

"Winn." Oliver answered. "He is busy with the DEO, doing what he is supposed to do, while the Guardian here butts in."

Sara shook her head. "Listen, we appreciate the thought but we have plenty of firepower in there and are about to fight people who would kill you in a second and not play with you like Oliver has been doing. Take your bike and go home. I doubt you are going to be able to walk in the morning. You should probably talk to Alex about learning to defend yourself better. Let me guess, he has a black belt?" she asked the Arrow.

"Probably. I recognized some basic self defense moves. A regular Karate Kid."

"A black belt isn't going to cut it, man. Oliver, we really need to get inside."

Oliver patted Olsen on the shoulder.

"Have fun explaining your appearance the next time you see Kara. Go with a motorcycle accident. It's always worked for me. Now run…or limp… before the really bad guys see you and mistake you for an enemy."

The Arrow and Canary walked towards the back door of the building.

"May as well come in. Mick can handle the roof. Really Oliver? The guy's face looks like ground beef."

"He wants to be a vigilante. I was helping him out."

Sara shook her head. "You have really got to find better ways to express your emotions."

"You're one to talk."

"I am very in touch with my emotions!"

"Yeah, and you have a great way of dealing with them. Have fun playing dress up with Supergirl?"

"Screw you, Ollie. If you want to go a few rounds with someone who is a step above an armored punching bag, say another word about me touching Kara."

"Fine…wait, you were touching her? I thought the two of you were just trying on clothes?"

Sara ignored him, walking into the back of the building, ready for a fight, so she could get this night over with. Focusing would be hard enough thinking about what the alien and the billionaire would be doing after this. She didn't need Ollie's emotionally scarred psyche or judgmental tone getting in the way. She stopped him before they walked inside.

"We need her alive. I don't care about the rest, but I need to interrogate her. Are we on the same page?"

"I know you are not about to lecture me on restraint, Sara."

Sara looked at him for a moment until Oliver dropped his head. "Yeah, she stays alive. Lets get this done. I need to find Prometheus and we are wasting time."

While the Canary and Arrow were coming to an understanding and the Guardian was trying to kick start his bike, despite the pain in his leg, Kara was making sure the room would be safe for Lena. She didn't notice at first the table in the center of the simple control room but once she peeled her eyes away from the brunette it was obviously the centerpiece of the whole affair. In the middle of the table was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Uh… I guess I don't have to worry about us getting thirsty."

"Of course not. Have a seat, let me pour us a glass and we can sit back and watch your sister's friends go about making their arrest. Relax, Kara. Tell me, when is that idiot boss of yours going to give you more important assignments? I have read all of your articles and you are very good. He is wasting your talent."

"You really think so? I'm kind of new at this, and I have a long way to go. I guess he doesn't think I have proven myself yet and I suppose he is right. It does get frustrating though." Kara admitted.

"Perhaps L Corp can start our own investigative magazine." Lena suggested, pouring the blonde a glass and having a seat. "I can steal you from CatCo. Do you think that would be fun? You working under me? I would love to have you under me, Kara."

Kara titled her glass back and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want you to get drunk, yet. I'm thinking we tend to stand out, here in the middle with your friends around. Why don't I kill the lights?" Lena lifted a small remote and just like that the lights were out.

"Could I interest you in some music?"

"Oh…uh, no we should probably keep it quiet. Sure its dark but whoever might come can probably hear us…it. The music, I mean.

"Don't worry about that. This room is soundproof. We can hear what is going on outside but no one can here us no matter how loud it gets in here. With the lights out, no one can see us. Even in the middle of this place, we are completely alone."

Despite her superhuman attributes, Kara felt herself getting a bit warm, Sara's words about Lena coming back to her. She shook her head, waving them off and Lena noticed.

"So that's no to the music?"

"No! I mean if you want. I was just thinking about something Sara said to me today. Its nothing." Kara finished with a blush.

"Oh it appears to be something. Tell me, what did the bimbo…your friend say?"

"Just…did you say…never mind. It's silly. My sister you see, she is gay and Sara got the idea that I was too, gay I mean. Or bi or maybe confused. Anyway, she was totally wrong, but…"

"But?"

"She seemed to think you…liked me?"

"Liked you?"

"Yeah, not just like, like me but like, like me. Silly right? You don't, right? I mean like me, like you know…"

"No I don't like you. I adore you."

"A…adore?"

"My God, you are so innocent. I think you are beautiful."

"Oh…oh! But… uh…thanks…but I'm not…"

"Of course you aren't Kara." Lena told her. "You just haven't given it a lot of thought, have you? I think you are more open minded than you give yourself credit for. You are friends with the sister and daughter of two notorious villains. You are very special."

"Oh, thanks. I love having a friend like you too…Lena are you flirting with me?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm certainly trying to but you don't make it easy. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, Kara. I know you want me. Why don't you…who the hell are they?" the woman finished, her eyes catching a woman in white and man in a greed hood and leather standing on top of the high metal rows. Kara shook her head and turned around.

"Oh thats Sara and her… partner, Oliver." she explained, glad for the distraction. Lena was flirting with her? No, she had to be joking. Kara would have noticed.

"Is that standard wear now for the Department of Homeland Security?"

Kara took a look at the impressive figures standing tall. She admitted neither looked like typical field agents of any department that had ever existed.

"I think since they are fighting ninjas, yeah, that is probably the uniforms Homeland Security would go with. I doubt if any one is even going to show up. We are probably all wasting…uh oh." Kara finished as her and Lena both noticed the figures in black walking in, a woman in red leather between them.

"Great, lets watch the arrest and then we can further discuss my frustrating attempts to flirt with you." the brunette happily suggested. She did love a good fight.

The team saw Shiva, draped in red leather and a black sash and overcoat, carrying two small katana. She was surrounded by ten men dressed in black from head to toe, only there eyes being seen. While the outfits were not baggy, it was obvious there were many places to hide weapons.

"Spread out, break the locks and take however many weapons you can hold. When we go through the portal we are going to have to fight Sara Lance's team. We need every advantage."

Alex climbed down a metal shelf and stepped around, Maggie next to her, guns ready.

"Police, hands up!" Two men turned towards them and prepared to attack until two throwing stars whizzed between the woman, striking the men in the chest. Sara Lance ran between them.

"My Dad was a cop. They never put their hands up. Ever."

Alex shrugged her shoulders and ran in, Maggie behind her. Maggie slipped a pair of brass knuckles on and began fighting the first man she saw. He was fast, amazingly fast. A kick to her chest sent her to the ground. The man jumped, sword overhead to drive it into her chest. She pulled her weapon and fired, sending him back into the air, clutching his chest when he hit the ground.

"Ninjas don't wear body armor. Good to know."

Alex was distracted by the shot, turned to check on Maggie when she was hit in the jaw, stumbling aback. Sara kicked the man she was fighting and Alex attacked the one from behind her. The Canary began swinging her staff, taking targets out around her.

"Hey can I borrow that? It looks fun." the brunette asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders and tossed the staff to Kara's sister as the fight continued. Oliver had jumped into the fray but was focused only on Shiva, not wanting to give her a chance to escape in the chaos.

Kara watched, nervously, her eyes never leaving Alex…except a few times to watch Sara work. Rao, she was hot was Kara's first thought before shaking her head and focusing back on Alex. Her sister said they had this. It did appear her ninjas were beating Shiva's ninjas.

"A good fight never fails to get me…excited." Lena admitted, standing closely behind Kara and whispering her ear. "Enjoy your champagne. They look as if they are doing fine. Wow, I think you Homeland Security friend…yes, she just snapped his neck. Impressive move. Your sister is very fast. She seems to be having a lot of fun with the bo staff. Perhaps you can buy her one for her birthday. You have a birthday in 16 days, correct? Made any plans yet?"

Kara didn't answer, keeping her eye on a fight she couldn't participate in. She relaxed a bit when all were down and only Oliver and Shiva continued to fight. Shiva stepped back, looking at her fallen henchman and seeing she was now surrounded by the Arrow and Canary.

"So which one of you brave warriors is first? Lance, have you forgotten all your former vows or are you afraid to battle me to death one on one?"

"Hey!"

Shiva turned and saw the green Martian, walking towards her quickly. Once he was in range she struck, a stabbing motion into the Martian's gut. She had no idea what happened but he disappeared and then she felt a blow to the back of her head, sending her into darkness.

Oliver and Sara stood around the fallen enemy, having seen J'onn phase through Shiva and take her out with one swing.

"That was easier than expected." Sara admitted.

"Yeah, he kind of just… huh. That was… yep. I suppose we should cuff her and get her back. Also any of her band who are still alive. There were ten. I killed three. Sara?"

"Three…" Sara heard a gasp from behind. Turning she saw the man take one last breath and stop. "I mean four. I really thought he would have made it. Alex?"

"I uh…yeah, I shot two, they are probably…yeah. Maggie?."

"I killed one and shot another in his knee."

"Yeah that guy tried to stand up and I shot him in the chest. So he was one of my two. Thats ten right? Three for Oliver, four for Sara, two for me and one for Maggie?"

"I can't believe I got the least kills." Sawyer grumbled.

"Technically J'onn didn't kill anyone so he wound up in last place." Alex reminded her, still trying to come to grips with the body count.

"Last place?! This isn't how we do things here! We arrest them, capture them, put them in holding, turn them into the police! Is this really how you do things on your Earth?

Sara and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much, most of the time. Not always, but yeah…" Sara admitted.

"Sometimes I leave them hanging by their ankles from bridges, or just send an arrow into their thigh. We don't always kill…everybody. We didn't kill Slade Wilson."

"I would have loved to kill that bastard." Sara complained.

"And Malcom is still alive."

"Yeah what's up with that Ollie? You know he literally brainwashed Thea to kill me. I was dead for six months and you let him get way with it?"

"Thea was set up by him but I didn't know and I didn't want her father's death on her conscience."

"You could have killed him when you fought for Nyssa's title instead of just cutting off his hand." the Canary reminded him.

"Yeah, but I was trying to be a better person. To stop killing."

"Looks like that worked out well for you." she told her friend, looking around at the carnage.

J'onn shook his head. "I am so glad I don't live on our Earth."

"I don't know." Maggie countered. "It seems like they have a lot less paperwork to deal with, what do you think Alex?"

"Killing is only right if you have no other choice. But you know, we didn't have a choice here. They are ninjas after all. Thanks for letting me use the staff, Sara. It was a lot of fun. I'm going to make Kara buy me one for my birthday."

The conversation was cut short when a wall busted open and Hank Henshaw walked inside.

"What the hell is this? You may not like our methods on our Earth, J'onn but we don't have killer robots with some skin walking around." Oliver complained, then pulled his bow. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously not here to help since he busted the wall in.

"Danvers to strike team. Converge on Warehouse. Henshaw is here." Alex ordered through her com and opened fire. Oliver fired exploding arrow after exploding arrow into the man but he hadn't budged. HIs eye lit up and Maggie, having been on the receiving end of that trick, knocked Alex to the ground before she was struck. J'onn moved in but was knocked back quickly. The last time he had fought this creature he turned into a White Martian and still couldn't take him.

Kara seeing what was happening, panicked. She had to get out there.

"Lena, hide under the control board and stay down. I have to get Alex out of here."

"But…" Lena had no time to complain when a suddenly very strong Kara pushed her under the console.

"No matter what ,do not come outside. I am going to get Alex and run. Trust me."

Kara moved to the door and exited then used her heat vision to melt the lock, trapping Lena inside. She jumped to the roof of the control room and changed in a second, diving into Henshaw. The two began trading blows, none of the other occupants able to get a clear shot.

Kara caught a fist in the jaw that knocked her to the ground, making her dizzy for a moment. Henshaw took the opportunity to kick her but stopped short when his world lit up in pain and his remaining skin lit up in flames.

Heatwave stood behind the cyborg, sending a constant stream of fire into the creature, forcing him to his knees. Henshaw's remaining skin burned off with a sickening smell. Kara backed up as did everyone else. Mick stood behind the cyborg laughing, very, very happy as he often was when burning things.

The flame stopped when Henshaw lay on the ground prone, fire crackling off his body.

"Looks like you owe me one skirt." Heatwave told her with a smirk, until Henshaw stood back up and struck the man into the wall behind him.

"That sucked." Mick moaned, trying to stand back up.

Kara faced the monster as the DEO surrounded it.

"Bullets can't harm me. Fire can't stop me… do your worst Supergirl. Which one of our loved ones shall I kill first?"

"Mick." Kara answered immediately.

"Not cool, Karen." he told her from the ground.

"This is between us Henshaw. Lets settle this outside."Kara challenged. Hoping to get him away from her family and friends, since it looked like he had no plans to kill Mick.

"I think we can settle this.,,"

Kara had no idea what he planned to say because a wave of pressure was felt in the room and a silent hum originating from above. The glow in the Cyborg's eyes dimmed and he dropped to the floor. The lights above died and the building went nearly dark until the emergency lights kicked on. The only sound was gunfire, two shots and the door to the control room kicked open from the inside.

"Lena?"

Lena Luthor walked out, gun in one hand and champagne glass in the other.

"Yes Supergirl. If you hadn't shoved me under a control panel I could have told you that I had electromagnetic pulse bombs placed in all my facilities in the event he came back. A simple push of the button and all electrical devices die. I also had all the prototypes moved. The metal cabinets are empty. I couldn't take the chance of one of my weapons hurting you. Now would your friends be so kind as to clean up these bodies and we can continue our conversation, maybe back at my place, Kara?"

"Uh,,,oh no, don't worry. Kara is safe. I sent her out the back…"

"You are still wearing the diamond bracelet I had made for you."

Kara looked at her wrist and realized she was busted.

"You and that made for her?" Maggie asked, "and you say your sister doesn't know she…how is this possible? Wait your geeky sister is Supergirl? Lena Luthor had a custom made extremely expensive bracelet for her and… this is so bizarre."

"I'm not gay! I mean… okay I think…" Kara tried.

"To hell with this." Sara walked up to Kara, grabbed her face and kissed her in front of everyone, including the DEO task force. In seconds Kara had relaxed, lost in her lips and forgetting everyone around her. Sara pulled back reluctantly and turned to Lena.

"I just opened her eyes. You have three months to close this deal or I am coming back and she is mine. Understand?"

"I need three minutes, if you would go away." Lena countered.

J'onn sighed, dropping his head to the ground while Kara stood there in a daze, touching her lips and meeting Lena's eyes. The Martian looked at Queen and Lance.

"Would you people please take Shiva and get the hell off my Earth?"

 **That's it. Okay that was my crossover episode and total crap but it was fun to write. Now I will only be writing Survivors for a while as well as Call me Kara one shots every few weeks. Those of you who read this, thank you. I'm thinking of changing it to SG LOT crossover since Sara and Mick are here and Oliver has been on LOT. Anyway, thanks, happy New Year and thank God 2016 is over.**


End file.
